Thousand Things I Hate About You
by Purrrin
Summary: Seishirou and Kamui both are in love with Subaru, so what happens when they start fighting for Subaru? And who will be the one to win his heart in the end?
1. The First Thing

**Thousand Things I Hate About You**

_Chapter 1  
_

**Author's Note:**There's not much to say about this story. Warnings, maybe: It contains bad language, but not what you think. Bad language means I'm bad at English ;-)  
The characters are a bit OOC maybe, but this story isn't to be taken as X-canon anyway ;-)  
I know I'm not good at writing comedy, but I'd be happy if someone likes it. I've plenty of ideas (not really "thousand", but still!) to continue, but anyfunny or crazy idea is welcome as well :-)

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story of course belong to CLAMP.

* * *

"He won't come down." Sorata sat down on the couch next to Arashi and Karen.

"Why not?" Karen looked at him concerned. "He's been up there inside this uncomfortable room ever since…"

"I dunno." Sorata shrugged. "Must be tough for him."

"Tough?" Karen blinked. "I thought he finally got his revenge. Or wasn't the Sakurazukamori the guy who killed his sister?"

"At least that's what the rumours say. I don't think he ever told anyone about it."

Kamui listened to their conversation silently. 'He told _me_ about it.'

:Who's that:  
:My one and only sister. And Sakurazuka Seishiro-san. Both people, who were very dear to me. Especially Seishiro-san was a very important person in my life.:

'Seeing him, sitting there inside this dismal room, grieving… it stings my heart. Subaru… I want to help you. I want to do something for you. But I don't know what. Words won't help you, I guess.'

"What's wrong with you, Kamui?" Sorata's voice brought Kamui back to reality. "You're so silent."

Kamui lifted his head. "It's nothing, Sorata", he replied calmly.

"Anyway." Karen tried to get back to the topic. "Why the hell did Sumeragi-san want to bring that guy here after he almost killed him at the Rainbow Bridge? And why does he keep on sitting next to his bed without coming down, without going out, without eating any proper food?"

"Maybe it gives him kind of satisfaction to see his sister's murderer suffer and die…", Sorata suggested.

"No way!", Yuzuriha cried determinedly and threw a disappointed glance at Sorata. "Subaru-san is such a kind person! He has such a good heart! He would never do something like that!"

"Yuzuriha-chan…" Karen shook her head. "I guess when someone does something as bad as killing your own sister… No matter how kind you are, you hate that person. With all your heart. Or at least that's what I'd do."

"Same goes for me", commented Arashi. "I feel sorry for Subaru-san."

'Hate?' Kamui turned around. 'Probably one starts to hate the person who has done such a thing. No matter how dear that person was to you. But… when I think back to the Rainbow Bridge, how his blood stained your snow-white coat, how you clutched that almost dead body… Was that late remorse? Or why did you hurt him in the first place?'

"It might sound heartless, but…" It was again Karen who broke the silence. "What if the Sakurazukamori actually survives? We would have one of our strongest enemies right inside our barriers."

"The princess said it was okay. Though I'm not quite sure what she meant by that", Sorata explained.

"Maybe she has seen the Sakurazukamori's death in her dreams", Yuzuriha suggested.

"Whatever", Kamui said suddenly. "I'm going up to look after Subaru. I don't want him to be alone with this guy if he actually wakes up."

* * *

The darkness of the room Kamui entered seemed to drown him completely. Only after a little while the contrasts became clearer to Kamui's eyes.

The curtains were open, however hardly any moonlight fell through the windows.

In the corner at the end of the room was a rather large bed. The one, the wounded Sakurazukamori was lying there right now. Subaru was sitting on the chair in front of the bed, just exactly like Kamui had left him half an hour ago. It almost seemed as if Subaru had turned into stone.

"Subaru?", Kamui asked softly, in case the man had fallen asleep.

"Kamui" Subaru's voice sounded dark, somehow exhausted. "Why are you back? You should go to bed, it's already late."  
"It's you who should go to bed, Subaru", Kamui answered. "You have already been sitting here for two days; you never come down or even move at all. We're all worried about you." He looked at the floor, because suddenly he was unable to meet Subaru's eyes. "_I'm_ worried about you", he added.

Subaru smiled softly. "Thank you very much, Kamui. But there is no need to worry about me. I'm all right."

'Why are you doing this, Subaru? Why do you want him to survive? Are you so kind-hearted that you even wish for your sister's murderer to live a happy life?'

Kamui felt his heartbeat getting faster. 'Subaru…' He took one step towards the chair. "You should at least eat something…" He didn't know anymore what to say. He didn't know _anything_ anymore.

Suddenly Subaru turned around and stood up. They were so close al of a sudden.

Kamui swallowed. He prayed with all his heart that the flush on his cheek was not visible due to the darkness in the room. 'So kind… So tall… So… handsome… no, so beautiful…' "I-I just b-brought you some… uhm…"

"Thank you very much, Kamui. I'll eat them right away, okay?" He smiled.

"Y-yeah!"

Their fingers touched slightly as Subaru took the plate from Kamui's hands.

Kamui felt electricity shocking through his body. He turned around as fast as possible. 'What the hell is wrong with you, Kamui! He is _ten years_ older than you! What should he want with a child like you? And above all, _he_ is a guy. That alone should be enough.'

Subaru cleared the plate greedily. Just now he realized how hungry he had been. 'It's good to get some energy back', he thought. But on the other hand, he could not have afforded to leave the room just to get some food. He should be thankful to Kamui. After all, the boy was really concerned about him and had been sitting next to him in front of Seishiro-san's bed most of the time. Without asking any questions, which Subaru had found quite astonishing. He smiled. Kamui really was a good-hearted boy. What a pity, that he had to bear such a cruel fate.

"Thanks, Kamui. That was good."

"Uhm, no problem…" He took the plate back from the other man.

"And now I really want you to go to bed, Kamui." Subaru ruffled through Kamui's hair. "You've done enough for me, okay? And I'm very grateful to you."

"O-okay…"

A pause.

As fast as possible, Kamui rushed out of the room and shut the door behind him. Crimson-red, he leaned against the wall. 'Oh my god… I'm in love with a _man_, who's _ten_ years older than me…"

* * *

As the evening got older, the Dragons of Heaven were gathered in the mansion's large living room. All except Subaru and Kamui.

Yuzuriha and Sorata had convinced Karen to play cards, while Seiichiro (who had joined the Dragons of Heaven after work) and Arashi were sitting on the couch.

"Is everything alright?", Arashi asked. "Concerning your family, I mean."

Seiichiro smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. I haven't talked to them ever since… But I guess they're doing fine. When all this is over, then I'll go back…" He suddenly seemed lost in thoughts. "Then I'll explain everything…"

Arashi looked away. 'I really hope your story has an happy end, Aoki-san…'

Suddenly there was a scream from the table. "Sorata-san cheats!" Yuzuriha jumped on her feet.

Karen chuckled. "It's not cheating, Yuzuriha-chan. It's tactic."

Sorata, surprised about Karen's support, started to laugh. "Yeah. It's all about…"

The door opened.

"Subaru-san!" Five faces turned around.

"Good evening" Subaru said politely. Silently, he crossed the room and took a bottle of water. Obviously, he had no intention of satisfying the curious gazes that followed him.

Karen cleared her throat inconspicuously. "It's good to see you again, Sumeragi-san", she finally said. "We were concerned about you."

Subaru put the bottle down. "I'm sorry for having you worried", he said in his quiet, yet somehow troubled voice.

"So what about the Sakurazukamori?" Sorata put the cards down. "Is he… dead?"

Subaru shook his head. "His vital functions somehow started to work again. I got the doctors, but they send my away."

Seiichiro threw a meaningful glance at Karen. The Sakurazukamori was their most powerful enemy right after the other Kamui. His death would have been a great relief for all of them.

Karen sent another glance back to Seiichiro. 'He should have been killed when we had the chance to do it…'

Sorata tried to read something in Subaru's eyes. But there was nothing there. Not the slightest hint of any emotion. 'He must be very disappointed. His nemesis survived, although he was so close to death.' "I'm sorry for you, Subaru-san. But right now, he's still weak, so…"

Subaru didn't understand. "I'm not sad, Arisugawa-kun. That's just… the way it is. Maybe destiny, maybe not. It's all going to turn out the way it is supposed to be."

"True." Arashi stood up. She looked at Subaru closely. He really was… different from the other Seals. His character… His way of thinking… Maybe all of them had a hard fate right ahead, but Subaru certainly was the only one who had his hard fate already behind him. "So what now? What's going to happen with the Sakurazukamori now?"

"I don't know", Subaru answered. "That depends on whether he can be saved or not."

There was a long silence after that. A silence which had 'hopefully he doesn't survive' written all over.

Abruptly the door was opened again. It was the doctor.

Everyone inside the room held their breath. Especially Subaru.

The doctor wiped the sweat off his forehead. "He… is awake."

And the next thing the seals realized was a white figure rushing through the door and up the stairs.

* * *

"Seishiro-san!" Breathlessly Subaru arrived at Seishiro's bed.

Seishiro really was awake now. He had his eyes closed, but Subaru could feel his consciousness.

"Do you want me to thank you, or what?", Seishiro suddenly asked calmly.

"I want to scold you", Subaru replied quickly.

Seishiro opened his eyes questioningly. "Scold me?", he repeated almost amusedly.

"Yes. Saying things like that just the moment before you almost died." Subaru narrowed his eyes. "You did that on purpose, right? You knew that by telling me that you loved me, I wouldn't have any other choice than to do everything in oder to save your life."

"That's not true." Seishiro turned his head to look at Subaru. And for the first time after their battle, for the first time after his confession, he saw this beautiful face again. He smiled. 'The next chance you give me, I will clutch forever with both my hands.' "Are you mad at me?" Seishiro asked hesitatingly.

Subaru took one step closer towards the bed. "I am. But who knows what the future brings."

"Does that mean you give me a second chance?"

Subaru looked up. "What!"

Seishiro sighed and turned away. "Oh, for God's sake, just forget it."

Subaru said nothing. After a few seconds he turned around and walked to the door. "A second chance?", he murmured. "I don't know yet. I guess it depends on what kind of person you really are after all. So maybe…"

"Maybe, huh?" Seishiro looked at him again. "Where are you going?"

Subaru turned around one last time, and to Seishiro's surprise he was actually smiling. "I'm going to my room. I've been sitting next to your bed for the last two days and that's why I'm incredibly tired."

"I see." Seishiro couldn't help but smile as well. Once again he realized how beautiful Subaru actually was. "Thank you, Subaru-kun. And sleep well."

"Good night, Seishiro-san."

* * *

Seishiro just had fallen asleep himself, as someone pushed the door again.

"Subaru?", a voice whispered.

Seishiro opened his eyes. "No, I'm not Subaru. Who's there?" He threw a quick glance at the door. "You? What do you want?"

Kamui looked at the bed, startled. 'This guy's awake?' But Subaru was gone. Somehow Kamui had not been able to fall asleep. He wanted to see Subaru. Just to hear a few words from him. He had been so sure to meet him here. Disappointed, Kamui looked away. "It's nothing", he murmured.

"Subaru-kun is not here, obviously", Seishiro said, hardly amused. "What do you want from him anyway?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I think it's none of your business." Kamui replied slightly annoyed.

Seishiro sighed. "You don't have to get so angry all of a sudden." He turned his head to face Kamui. "Or could it be…?"

Kamui countered his gaze challenging.

Seishiro started to laugh pityingly. "You've got a crush on him."

Kamui's face became red in one instant. "What!"

"Poor kid." Seishiro couldn't stop laughing. "What should Subaru-kun want with a little child like you? You're what, nine years, ten years younger than him?"

Kamui took offense. "Better than ten years _older_ than him!", he replied angrily.

Seishiro wasn't sure if he could trust his ears.

The boy clenched his fist. "What should he want with a gramps like you!"

"G-gramps…?" Seishiro sat up. "Why you…"

"You made him suffer hell, and now you simply return and think you can have him again?"

"Good gracious, boy, you don't have any idea, do you. You don't have a slightest clue of all the things which happened between us. What connects us. And I can assure you, Subaru-kun isn't interested in little boys at all." Seishiro shook his head.

Kamui turned around and slammed the door behind him. 'I'm not going to leave things like that, be warned.' At the thought of the Sakurazukamori, Kamui felt his urge to be with Subaru getting thousand times stronger. 'I'm gonna get him, and then I want to see your face again, my friend.' Kamui closed his eyes and walked back to his room.

"Kamui!" It was Subaru's voice.

Kamui looked around him.

Subaru was just closing the bathroom door behind him. "I thought you were already asleep."

"Subaru!" Kamui's heart began racing again. All thoughts of the Sakurazukamori, all his anger was wiped away. Happily he began running towards Subaru, past the Sakurazukamori's room…

* * *

"Kamui!" It was Subaru-kun's voice, no doubt about that.

The thought of Subaru-kun and that little brat meeting made Seishiro feel sick. 'No, certainly not, my little friend…'

His injuries were still grave, but a certain feeling inside him gave him unexpected strength. 'Can this be… jealousy…?' He got up. The carpet felt strange under his feet. Unfamiliar.

He toiled to reach the door.

"I thought you were already asleep", Subaru's voice sounded across the hallway again.

"Subaru!" That was the little brat again.

Seishiro felt sudden anger rise inside him at the sound of the kid's voice. 'He really thinks he can…'

He closed his eyes maliciously. Inside his mind he could feel the young boy running towards Subaru-kun. Totally lost in concentration, Seishiro waited until Kamui was just about to pass his door, and put his hand on the door knob.

'Now.'

He pushed the door open.

There was a hard collision and he could hear Kamui cry out.

Seishiro put on a puzzled expression as he stepped into the hallway. Innocently he looked behind the door, where a whining Kamui was lying on the floor, holding his bleeding nose.

"Kamui!" Subaru ran towards them, shocked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, poor boy!", Seishiro said, genuinely concerned, while inside he was feeling great mischievousness and satisfaction.

'You bastard', Kamui thought, while Subaru and Seishiro were helping him to get on his feet again.

"Are you hurt?", Subaru asked with a worried expression.

"Oh, it's my fault!" Seishiro regretted. "I only wanted to get some water, but I should have been more careful."

Subaru shook his head. "That's not true. You're still weak yourself. It could have happened to anyone."

Kamui threw a deadly glance at Seishiro. 'So you really want war, don't you? You're gonna pay for that.' He tried to wipe away the blood from his face, thinking about how well a few little nasty slugs would feel inside the Sakurazukamori's bed and shoes… 'I swear, I'll do that.'


	2. More Things

**Thousand Things I Hate About You**

_Chapter 2  
_

**Author's Note: **So, hello there again! It took me quite a while to finish the second chapter, but Chapter 2 is slightly longer than the first. It's really gotten OOC this time, I fear, but I hope it's not too terrible, because the story is - of course - exaggerated. Thanks for the nice reviews of the first chapter! I'd really be happy about positive feedback. It's what keeps me writing on! ;-)

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story of course belong to CLAMP.

* * *

When Kamui opened his eyes in the morning, he felt even worse than the night before. His nose was still hurting badly, and he was all tired. That hostility he had rushed into with the Sakurazukamori had cost him most of his sleep, as well as his growing affection for a certain onmyouji… 

Dazed, he climbed out of his bed. 'Subaru…' He sighed. 'What the hell is happening to me? Every time I close my eyes I see you face…', he thought and added with a shy smile: 'Your beautiful face…'

With pleasant heartthrob Kamui dressed and left his room. 'I want to see you.' His violet eyes wandered over to Subaru's room. 'I wonder if he's still asleep…'

Stealthy, he made sure that he was the only one in the hallway, then he sneaked over to Subaru's door. The keyhole was just big enough for him to catch a small glimpse of the room. The first sunlight had already reached through the windows. Kamui changed his focus. The bed was standing right in front of the window. Suddenly he held his breath. 'No…! It's empty!' Shocked, Kamui swallowed. His first thought was the Sakurazukamori. What if he had invaded Subaru's room at night and fed Subaru to his damned tree? Or… worse! What if he had invaded Subaru's room and molested him? Or worst case! What if Subaru had left his room _voluntarily_ and decided to spend the night with his former lover, or whatever their relationship had been up to… The visions, which crossed Kamui's mind immediately, made him feel sick. 'You're too… precious for him, Subaru… please… All I want…'

The keyhole turned black instantly, the door was opened.

"Oh, good morning, Kamui."

Kamui stumbled back. "S-Subaru…!" He blushed. "I… I was just… checking the keyholes, you know…"

Subaru looked at him with a surprised expression. "Checking the keyholes?"

"Y-Yeah!" Kamui turned around to the door opposite to Subaru's room and started to "check" the keyhole over there as well. "Ah, this one's okay, too! You see, it's just in case the Dragons of Earth invade the Campus and stuff… I just wanted to make sure… they can't attack us while we're sleeping…"

Subaru smiled at him. "Well, I guess if they can make it this far to reach the doors here, mere locks wouldn't be able to stop them anymore."

"I-If you put it that way…", Kamui stuttered.

"KAMUI!" Sorata's voice was suddenly resounding throughout the hallway. "Why the hell are you peeping through Nee-chan's keyhole!"

Kamui turned even redder. "S-Sorata… It's not like that…"

* * *

During breakfast Kamui sat at the table like a scolded puppy. He should be happy to be allowed to be near a person like Subaru… But still… He somehow felt depressive. So much back luck since… He thought about it. 'Since the Sakurazukamori showed up here.' Suppressed anger rose inside him. 

:What should Subaru-kun want with a little child like you? You don't have a slightest clue of all the things which happened between us. What connects us.:

Suddenly, Kamui could feel the door slamming against his face again. 'Bastard. Today… I'll take revenge for everything…'

It was Karen who brought him back to reality. "You look good today, Sumeragi-san", she said after finishing her toast.

"It's good to see you joining us here again", Seiichiro Aoki commented happily.

"Thank you very much", Subaru replied politely. "The last days have been very exhausting. But somehow… I feel much lighter now. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

"No way!" Yuzuriha cried. "It's good to see you like this."

There was a short silence.

Finally, Arashi asked the question which was on everyone's mind. "So, what is going to happen with the Sakurazukamori now?"

Subaru met her gaze. "I didn't get the chance to have a longer conversation with him yet. But it appears he is still much too weak to cause any harm. He was…", Subaru's eyes filled with guilt, "badly injured… And it's a miracle he recovered."

Kamui observed his every expression very carefully. 'You can't possibly have any feelings for a person like him, can you? No, certainly not. You're much too kind for that bastard.' Suddenly, Kamui felt all relieved. 'You're so awesome, you know that? I wish I could tell you…' He sighed. 'Anyway. There is still a war to fight against that person who hurt you so much. I'll take revenge in your name, Subaru. I already know what to do first.' Determined, he smiled. 'And Subaru… I love you…'

* * *

"Hey, Yuzuriha." Kamui had waited for her after breakfast. 

Yuzuriha turned around. "Oh, Kamui-san! Can I help you?" She smiled.

Kamui lowered his head. "Uhm, you know, I've been thinking about the Sakurazukamori. I mean, maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all… And he's injured… and… Subaru and I won't be here today, so he'll be all alone…" He looked aside. "Well, I thought maybe you wanna look after him or something. You're so cheerful and… Perhaps it would help him recover to take a little walk in the park…"

Yuzuriha looked at the boy puzzled. "Why are you concerned about the Sakurazukamori? Shouldn't we wait for the Princess' approval to get into contact with him?"

"Uhm, I don't know…"

There was a short silence.

"All right, Kamui-san!" Yuzuriha smiled. "You really have a good heart! I guess it won't hurt to pay him a little visit! After all, he's said to be quite weak at the moment. I guess I could handle him, if needed."

Kamui nodded reassuringly. "That would really be great, Yuzuriha. I'd do it myself, but, like I said, I won't be back until late afternoon, maybe."

"That's okay. You don't have to worry. Inuki is with me." She winked at the dog next to her feet. "Right Inuki?"

* * *

As soon as Yuzuriha was standing in front of the door she knew the Sakurazukamori was behind, her heart began to beat faster. 'He's a dangerous killer, who is said to have absolutely no human emotion. I should be very, very careful…' 

She swallowed and opened the door. The curtains inside the room were already opened and warm sunlight was flowing in through the large windows.

The man lying in bed opened his eyes and looked at her.

Yuzuriha moved towards him. His hair was black, similar to Sumeragi-san's. The color of his eyes reminded her of sweet honey. His age was probably around thirty years and he certainly was quite attractive.

"Excuse me", Yuzuriha said, her voice revealing her reservation. "I'm Nekoi Yuzuriha and this is my friend Inuki!"

The man showed no expression. 'Why lie to her? She probably knows my name already anyway.' "Sakurazuka Seishiro."

She bowed slightly. "Pleased to meet you, Sakurazuka-san."

"Seishiro", the man replied, and suddenly his expression became a lot friendlier. "It's much shorter." 'And besides, I don't want the whole world to think of the Sakurazukamori every time you call my name.'

Yuzuriha smiled. "Okay, Seishiro-san." 'Well, he isn't too bad after all!'

Seishiro sat up. "We've met before, haven't we? Aren't you the girl who showed me the way to the Diet Building, a few months ago?"

"Wh-What?" Yuzuriha blushed as the attack at the Diet Building the day she arrived at Tokyo came to her mind again. "Oh, yes, that might be true…"

Seishiro smirked. "Don't worry. Next time, just don't ask everyone you meet on the street whether they could see your dog or not, and don't shout around that you're off to save the world, okay?"

The girl swallowed. "S-Sure!"

Seishiro's glance came to rest on Inuki. "Beautiful dog is that."

At those words Yuzuriha's uneasiness was wiped away in one second. "You think so?", she cried happily.

"Sure. What was his name again? Inuki?" He lowered his left hand to Inuki's level. "Come here, Inuki."

The dog looked at him for a short while. Slowly, he moved forward and leaned in against Seishiro's hand.

"Good boy", Seishiro whispered and patted the dog's neck.

Yuzuhira watched the scene with enthusiasm. "Wow, I can't believe this worked right away. Inuki usually isn't so trusting towards strangers. Do you have a dog yourself?"

"I'm a veterinarian", he explained.

Yuzuriha looked puzzled. She was about to say: 'Really? I thought you were a killer!' but fortunately she bit her tongue. "Really? That's great!" She threw a quick glance towards the window. "Would you perhaps like to go out a bit? Take a walk?"

Seishiro smiled. "Why not."

* * *

Kamui pressed against the wall of the hallway. There was noise inside the room next to him, then the door was opened and Yuzuriha left the room together with the Sakurazukamori. Kamui smirked. 'Good job, Yuzuriha.' 

He waited until they had disappeared down the stairs. Silently he tiptoed into the Sakurazukamori's room and lifted the blanket. With an evil grin on his lips he pulled out the bottle with slugs he had collected painfully after breakfast.

"Make yourselves home", he whispered and put the blanket into the right place again.

'I'd love to see your face…'

* * *

Subaru sighed as he leaned back against the back of the armchair. :Does that mean you give me a second chance: 

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. 'I don't know anything anymore. There are so many questions on my mind, I don't even know where to start.' The cigarette glowed dark red and Subaru closed his eyes. His mind became blank. Relaxing, he took a deep breath.

'It's really amazing how things can change so profoundly in such a short time…'

"S-Subaru…?"

Subaru's eyes were open in one instant. As soon as he recognized the one who had called his name, he relaxed again. "Ah, Kamui, it's you…" He smiled at the boy while he stubbed out his nearly unused cigarette.

"Are you busy?"

"Not at all. I was just sitting around, thinking some things over. Can I help you?"

Kamui lowered his gaze. "Oh, well, it's just… I thought, maybe…" 'Damn it, spit it out!' "I wanted to ask you if you perhaps want to go out and… get some ice cream or something…" He dared to look at Subaru, who looked back at him with a puzzled expression.

The boy fought against the blush with all his might. "You see, the weather is so nice today and… I-I'd even treat you!"

Suddenly, Subaru smiled. Almost happily, he nodded. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

"Are you okay, Seishiro-san? You look a bit pale." Yuzuriha stopped. 

Seishiro smiled. "I'm fine. It's so warm here and I wouldn't want to go back to that dismal room again right now."

"Yeah, I understand. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

The two of them were walking around beneath the blooming trees of the park. The sky was all blue, without a single cloud.

"May I ask you a question, Seishiro-san?" Yuzuriha suddenly asked.

"Depends on what the question is about", the Sakurazukamori replied relaxed.

The girl stretched in the warm sunlight. "I don't wanna be too curious, but I don't understand why Subaru-san saved you after your fight. I thought you were archenemies."

Seishiro lifted an eyebrow. "Did Subaru-kun tell you that?"

Yuzuriha shook her head quickly. "No. The other Seals said so."

The man smiled at her. "Actually, Subaru-kun and I were good friends quite a while ago."

"Really?" Yuzuriha looked surprised.

"Really."

'But Sorata-san said the Sakurazukamori killed Subaru-san's sister…' "Why did you fight then?"

Seishiro sighed. "You know, there were lots of things going wrong between us. Misunderstandings and… Well, I guess, I shouldn't leave out my own role. It was actually my fault, that our friendship turned into hostility. I made a mistake and hurt Subaru-kun deeply."

Yuzuriha was listening carefully. "So that's the reason for your fight? And the fact that Subaru-san saved you, is because he forgave you?"

The man shrugged. "I honestly have no idea, Yuzuriha-chan."

She smiled. "I hope so! Would be great if you became friends again, wouldn't it? You really seem like a nice person."

"Is that so?" Seishiro smiled amusedly.

"Sure!" Yuzuriha turned around. "You know what? Because you told me about your past, I'll tell you my super-sad, bloody-tragic, absolutely-not-damned-boring story, I tell everybody I meet in this world, though I don't know them at all?"

Seishiro looked at her, startled. "S-Sounds interesting…"

Yuzuriha almost broke out in tears. "When I was a little child, I was bullied all the time, because nobody could see Inuki! Once even, there was…"

While the girl was talking her head off, Seishiro suddenly winced.

At the other side of the street, he could see Subaru-kun and that Kamui-brat walking along.

'Impossible!', Seishiro thought startled. But suddenly, everything became clear. 'I see… So you were the one who sent that girl to me…'

"… And I told them: 'But I know that this incredibly beautiful waterfall exists! I have been there! Inuki had showed me the way!' And then a few of my classmates said: 'Okay, then show us where...'"

"Oh yes, this is truly very tragic, Yuzuriha-chan", Seishiro suddenly interrupted her. "Do you like sweets?"

"W-What?" Yuzuriha stopped. "Sweets?"

Seishiro smiled. "Yes. We could go get some ice cream, what do you think? I'll treat you, of course."

"Really?" The girl was thrilled. "That would be so great! Do you adore sweets as much as I do?"

"Probably even more." Seishiro winked.

"Impossible!" Yuzuriha laughed. "Come, Inuki, let's go! And till we arrive at the ice cream parlor, I can continue telling you about my tragic past!"

"Yeah? You'd do that? That would be just… great." 'Crap.'

* * *

"I'm so glad that you're here with me, Subaru!" Kamui was excited. Perhaps he would be allowed to try a bit of Subaru's sundae! He would savor every single second, while Subaru's ice cream was melting on his tongue… Eventually their gazes would meet… And then Subaru would fall in love with him… Maybe they would even kiss right here! 'Oh no, that would be…' Kamui giggled. 

"Say, Kamui…"

"Yes…?", Kamui responded dreamily.

"Right now I just thought I saw Seishiro-san over there."

Kamui scared up. "Who?"

"Your sundaes, here. Enjoy." A pretty girl placed two big cups on the table.

"Thank you very much", Subaru said quickly.

The girl smiled back, before she disappeared behind the bar.

Subaru took his spoon. "Kamui, your sundae really looks delicious."

Kamui beamed with joy. "You think so? Do you wanna try? I wanna try yours as well!" 'That's the chance!'

"Alright." Subaru pushed his cup towards Kamui. "Help yourself."

The boy was just about to dig in, as a voice nearby made Kamui shiver.

"Do you want to sit here?" It was definitely Yuzuriha.

'No way! What did you do, Yuzuriha!' Kamui peered over the small wall decorated with flowers, which was supposed to separate the two tables. Indeed, it was really Yuzuriha and the Sakurazukamori who sat down on the other side of the (right now much too low) wall. Fortunately, they didn't seem to have spotted Kamui and Subaru yet. And neither had Subaru.

"Yours really is delicious, Kamui, you should eat it, before it melts!", Subaru said contently.

Kamui put one finger on his lips. "We should talk a bit lower…", he whispered. "We don't want to bother the other people here…!"

Subaru looked puzzled. "But I'm just talking in a normal tone of voice. You probably shouldn't have known my sister Hokuto-chan!"

Kamui was about to get the crisis. 'Don't say names they might recognize…! I beg you!'

"You know, I've been to cafés a lot with Hokuto-chan and Seishiro-san. It was always the same old story. Hokuto-chan had such a loud voice… It's a bit like Nekoi-san. Seishiro-san and I used to calm her down, but then she only cried: 'Sumeragi Subaru! You need to be more open to other people!' It still was the best time of my life. You see, Kamui?"

Kamui almost died praying that the names wouldn't draw Yuzuriha and the Sakurazukamori's attention to them, while he tried to suggest Subaru to lower his voice.

Time must have stopped. Five minutes seemed to Kamui like two hours. He wasn't able to enjoy his "date" with Subaru anymore. The only thing he was focused on, was to pray to heaven that they weren't seen by the two people right next to them…

* * *

"Ah, that was delicious!" Yuzuriha put down her spoon. 

"I can only agree. We should come here again soon, what do you think?", Seishiro suggested.

"Great idea!"

After Seishiro had paid the bill, the two stood up and left the ice cream parlor.

"It'll get dark soon!" Yuzuriha smiled.

"Yeah. We should head back soon."

After they arrived at the Campus again, Yuzuriha turned to face Seishiro. "Thank you again for this nice afternoon and of course for the sundae."

"I have to thank you, Yuzuriha-chan, for keeping me company."

"Are you going to have dinner with us, Seishiro-san? I'm sure the other Seals would like you as much as I do!"

Seishiro laughed. "No, thanks. I feel a bit exhausted right now. I'm going to bed again. Besides, I'm not quite sure if the other Seals wanted me to walk around freely in the first place…"

"Ah, don't worry about them! They are all very nice. But some other time, okay? Get well soon."

"Sure. Good night, Yuzuriha-chan."

Seishiro opened the door to his room and walked towards the bed. Unsuspectingly, he slid in…

* * *

A few hours later, Subaru and Kamui returned at the Campus. After Yuzuriha and her companion had left the ice cream parlor again, Kamui hat started to enjoy being with Subaru again. They had been walking around the neighborhood until now, and _now_, it was time. Time for Kamui to ask his special question. 

"It was a beautiful day, Subaru. Thank you very much", he said genuinely grateful.

Subaru shook his head. "I'm the one who has to thank you. I enjoyed being with you very much, Kamui." He smiled.

Instantly, Kamui blushed. He turned his head away. "I'm… glad to hear that, Subaru…" He swallowed. "Say… Do you… Do you want to come to my room for a bit? I could make us some tea… Black tea or l-lemon tea or something…"

Subaru looked at him. "Okay, why not."

Kamui wondered, if Subaru was already able to hear his heartbeat. His heart was racing so madly, as he opened the door to his room.

After Subaru had entered, Kamui closed the door behind himself. 'Oh God, help me. I'm alone with him in my room…' His face was completely red. "Y-You can sit down on the be- uhm t-the couch, I mean!"

"Thank you, Kamui." Again, Subaru smiled at him. A smile, which lifted him up to heaven… He was able to feel the warmth there, to smell dirt… He winced. DIRT? 'This can't be true!' The entire room smelt of excrements… Kamui found it hard to breathe. His eyes crossed the room to find the source of the smell. And there it was. Kamui pressed his hand on his mouth, shocked. The smell came positively from the brown something on top of his bed. 'It must be a nightmare…' Almost crying, Kamui threw a glance at Subaru.

Subaru had already spotted the mess in Kamui's bed, but pretended not to see or smell anything. Instead, he took a look at his watch. "Oh, Kamui, it's already later than I thought. I've got a job to do next morning. I hope you're not angry with me, if I leave already."

Kamui found himself unable to say anything. He only wanted to cry, his cheeks glowing of embarrassment.

"I'll definitely try your tea next time. Promised." Subaru opened the door again. "Thank you anyway, Kamui. And sleep well."

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" Kamui rushed across the Sakurazukamori's room, towards the bed and aimed for the man's throat. "I'll kill you!" 

Seishiro was able to catch the boy's hands. "What is your problem, entering another person's room like that, you loony!"

Kamui broke free. "You put dog shit in my bed!", he yelled. "You psycho! On which level do you want to fight this war!"

"What level is it to put slugs into someone's bed!" Seishiro glared at the boy. "I just replied on the same level you started. As you did something so primitive like the thing with the slugs, I thought you might not be able to understand any smarter messages. The dog dirt at least wasn't a living animal."

"Oh come on, since when do you care about a few slugs? You're not even able to care about humans!" Kamui's eyes were red.

"I'm quite sure you don't know me well enough to be able to decide that."

Kamui's anger was raging. "Hell, how insane are you! Put dog shit into someone's bed, just because you so bloody jealous. Do you even know what you archieved!"

Seishiro threw a pitiful glance at Kamui. "I can guarantee you, I saved from the biggest disgrace of your life. He would have died laughingly if you had started to try to seduce him or whatever you had in your pubescent mind."

"Say that again!", Kamui roared.

"If I were you, I'd run. As fast as possible. Otherwise you'll soon be able to look at the Sakura's roots at close range…"

Kamui laughed sarcastically. "You wanna fight me? The way you did inside the Diet Building? Or the way you did, as you attack Kotori and me? Do you wanna try it again!"

Seishiro smirked at him. "Poor kid. You're so blissfully ignorant. Your feeble efforts to keep me away from Subaru-kun are ridiculous."

"Well…", Kamui returned Seishiro's smirk. "Your oh-so-addicted-to-you-Subaru-kun told me how much he had enjoyed being with me today. I wonder how long it's been since the last time he told you the same. I'll tell you something. It's not Subaru who cannot live without you. It's you, who cannot live without Subaru."

Seishiro started to laugh insanely and was hardly able to stop again.

"Yes, laugh. That's always best if you don't have any arguments left."

"Sorry, but you're just so ridiculous. You can talk your head off, really. It won't change anything about reality, believe me. You'll only be disappointed in the end."

Kamui turned around and walked towards the door. "I warn you. If you ever do something like the dog shit again, I'll kill you."

Seishiro glared at the boy. "I warn _you_. If you ever dare coming any closer to Subaru-kun, _I'll_ kill _you_."

The door shut noisily.

'So you spend a nice day with him, brat? Then I guess it's finally time for _me_ to spend some time with your 'beloved Subaru'…'


	3. Still More Things

**Thousand Things I Hate About You**

_Chapter 3  
_

**Author's Note: **Wow, it's been about three months since the last update... I'm so sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter, but now it's finally done! And again it's longer than the first one! I hope you like it! But first, I'd like to thank you for all those nice reviews! Every single one made me very happy! Writing this story is so much fun knowing that there are people out there who like it! So thanks again! For those who don't know me yet: Probably slight OOC-ness ;-)

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story of course belong to CLAMP.

* * *

"I must admit, you were completely right, Kamui-san. He IS a very nice person. I enjoyed being with him a lot." Yuzuriha smiled. She and Kamui were on their way home from school. 

Kamui looked away. "Is that so." The boy was hardly content with the situation. Somehow, he had archived quite the contrary of his original intensions. Instead of spending a beautiful dream-like afternoon with Subaru and perhaps eventually confessing his love to him, he disgraced himself beyond imagination and on top of that, it was also his fault that Yuzuriha had developed a sudden sympathy for the Sakurazukamori.

"Yeah! He is such a friendly and cheerful person. You know…" She lowered her voice and leaned to him obscurely. "He even told me, that he and Subaru-san apparently used to be friends in the past! Isn't that just awesome?! I could have never imagined! Think of it: If they were to become friends again… That would be so incredible! You know, Seishiro-san seems to be so sad about what their friendship had turned into… I feel sorry for him."

Kamui spit on the street scornfully. 'Hypocrite.'

Yuzuriha, however, clenched her fist. "You know, I just decided. I'm gonna bring those two together again!!" Determined, she paused. "What about it, Kamui-san? Do you wanna help?"

Kamui stumbled. "Wah!"

"Are you okay, Kamui-san? Did you hurt yourself?!" Yuzuriha frowned worriedly.

'This must be a nightmare.' Kamui closed his eyes. "No, don't worry. I just…"

"Hey, look over there! Isn't that Subaru-san?! What a coincidence! Hello! Subaru-san!!" The next moment, Yuzuriha rushed across the street, Inuki following.

Kamui froze. It really was Subaru! Instantly, he blushed as the embarrassing events of the last night crossed his mind again. He wanted to run away, before Subaru could see him, but it was too late.

"Kamui-san!!! Come on!! What are you waiting for?", Yuzuriha waved at him across the street.

Discouraged, he came towards them.

Yuzuriha's attention went back to the onmyouji. "What a coincidence to meet you, Subaru-san!", she said happily. "What are you doing around here?"

Subaru looked back at the girl. "I had to do a job here this morning", he explained politely, while Kamui let his gaze wander around the neighbourhood, so that he didn't have to face the other man.

"Really?" Yuzuriha sounded interested. "What was it about?"

"Well, that's quite a long story. I don't want to bore you with the details." Subaru turned his head to Kamui. "So the two of you are on your way home from school?"

"Yes!" It was again Yuzuriha who drew Subaru's attention to herself. "Our afternoon classes got cancelled today. Obviously, all of Tokyo is scared because of the many earthquakes that occur lately."

"So it's safer to send their students home?" Subaru frowned.

"I don't mind as long as I have the afternoon off. What about you, Kamui-san?"

Kamui swallowed. "S-Sure…"

"You see?" Yuzuriha turned her head around and took a quick glance at her watch. "So, Subaru-san, does that mean you have the rest of the day off as well?"

"Hm?" Subaru looked at the girl, surprised. "Y-Yeah, I guess…"

"Great!" Yuzuriha clenched her fist enthusiastically. "What about we spend the afternoon together and have some fun! Let's go… hm… Let's go ice-skating! We could invite Seishiro-san as well!"

"Y-Yuzuriha…" Kamui didn't know how to react. 'It has to be a nightmare!! That girl… I wish I'd never involved her in all this!!'

Subaru blinked. "You mean Aoki Seiichiro-san?"

"No, I mean Seishiro-san. The Sakurazukamori." Yuzuriha replied calmly. "I thought you knew each other."

"Uhm, we do, but how come YOU know the same Seishiro-san I know?", Subaru asked confusedly.

Yuzuriha smiled. "I spend the day together with him, yesterday. We walked around a bit and dropped by the ice-cream parlor! Come to think about it, I still owe him the money for my sundae. It would just be fair, if I invited him today."

Subaru shook his head. "Wait a second, please. You spent the day with the Sakurazukamori??"

Yuzuriha nodded. "Yeah. It was Kamui-san's idea. He told me to keep Seishiro-san a little company, because obviously you didn't have time for him yesterday. Kamui-san is such a kind person, don't you think?"

Kamui shuddered. 'It will all leak out now… I'm bloody dead!!'

Subaru's gaze came to rest on the dark-haired boy. "You… You thought of that?"

Kamui looked up, startled. He met Subaru's beautiful eyes, one emerald-green, the other one a snowy white. His heart started to race again. "Subaru, I'm…"

"Thank you, Kamui." Subaru lowered his head. "But it was not right. After all, I was the one who saved him. I shouldn't just leave and have you take care of him."

"You can take care of him today, Subaru-san!" Yuzuriha objected.

"Yeah! Let's go all together to the ice-rink today!" Kamui suddenly shouted enthusiastically, but inside, he felt bitter. 'I'd rather go there with everyone, than having you being alone with him…'

* * *

"Whose idea was this anyway…?" Seishiro looked down at the girl walking next to him, who was smirking back at him. 

"It's gonna be fun, believe me! Kamui-san and Subaru-san never tried ice-skating before, so at least the two of us will have a lot to laugh."

Kamui, who was walking between Yuzuriha and Subaru, grumbled. 'I really can't think of any reasonable reason for me to be here. I certainly didn't come here to be laughed at by that bastard or to make a fool of myself in front of Subaru.'

"There we are!" Yuzuriha stopped in front of the ice-rink. "I'm sorry, Inuki, but you'll have to wait outside." Gently, she petted the dog next to her feet, who was leaning in to the girl's touch. Then, she turned around to face the others. "You can sit down here and wait, while I go and get our skates."

"Okay." Subaru sat down on one of the benches in front of the ice-rink, as Yuzuriha vanished inside the large building.

Kamui und Seishiro spotted the one free seat next to Subaru at the same time, but Seishiro was closer.

Disappointed, Kamui turned around and sat down on the bench opposite to Subaru, while the Sakurazukamori threw a superior glance at him.

Angrily he stared back, but changed his expression immediately, as Subaru started talking to him. "So, this is your first time at the ice-rink, Kamui?", he asked and gave the boy a warm smile.

Kamui looked back at him, dreamingly. "Hmh…"

"Don't worry. I've never done it before either, so we can try it together, okay?"

At once, Kamui blushed at the suggestiveness his mind interpreted into Subaru's sentence, which Subaru, of course, would have never thought of.

Seishiro observed the boy intensely. Of course he knew what Kamui was thinking as he blushed, and it annoyed him. 'Bloody little brat. But I swear, ice-skating will be the only 'first time' you get with Subaru-kun. You better enjoy it.'

Eventually, Yuzuriha returned with the ice-skates. "Here they are!" She smiled. "Alright, let's hurry, everyone!"

* * *

Kamui sure head his problems to be able to walk with those skates under his feet, but the real problems only started, when he set one of the skates on the ice for the first time. Just like stepping on a piece of soap, Kamui's leg slid away which resulted in the first contact between his pretty face and the cold ice. 

"Kamui, watch out!" Subaru's warning came too late. But once he tried to help the boy getting back on his feet again, he feared to lose his balance as well. Intuitively, he grabbed the handrail and tried to be able to stand properly again.

"Oh wow, Kamui-san, you're faster than I thought!!" It was Yuzuriha's voice. She and the Sakurazukamori were the last ones to follow onto the ice.

Kamui could see their grinning faces as they passed him, although he didn't look up to them. He felt challenged. Jerkily, he tried a second time to get up, but ended up on the ice once again.

Content, Seishiro took his eyes off the clumsy-looking boy and took hold of the handrail next to Subaru. "Doesn't look too bad, Subaru-kun", he commented with a short unconvinced glance at Subaru, who actually didn't do anything, except of holding on to the handrail.

"Well…", Subaru replied. "I'll try my best."

"Don't worry." Seishiro turned his head back to Kamui. "You can't possibly do any worse than him."

"Oh…" Helplessly, Yuzuriha was standing next to Kamui. "I guess someone needs to pick him up again! I don't think he can do it by himself anymore!"

'Shut up. Just shut up.' Kamui frowned. He had feared that he would make a complete fool out of himself right at the beginning, and now his worst nightmare had come true! Again, such a disgrace in front of Subaru. He gave up.

Seishiro chuckled and turned his head to Subaru again. "Do you wanna give it a try?"

Subaru looked at him for a while, then his right hand left the handrail. "Shouldn't we go and help Kamui?"  
"Ah, come on, he can do it himself. Besides, Yuzuriha-chan is with him, isn't she?"

Subaru sighed. "You're right. Okay, I'll try." Hesitatingly, he set one foot next to the other, carefully. One step. And another step.

Seishiro, standing next to him, grinned. "Not bad. You're still learning fast."

Subaru, who didn't know what to respond, tried to concentrate on his balance. "I didn't know that you could ice-skate."

"I guess there are lots of aspects we don't know about each other, Subaru-kun."

Subaru wasn't able to read the expression on Seishiro's face. "Probably", he answered, trying to look as casual as possible.

Seishiro lifted one of his eyebrows and bent a bit closer to the Sumeragi. "I'm already looking forward to seeing some different aspects of you, believe me…"

Meanwhile, Kamui was still lying on the ice, unable to stand up. Helplessly, he had to watch how the Sakurazukamori was leading his Subaru away from him. They seemed to be talking about something… But Kamui couldn't hear their words anymore. The distance between him and Subaru was too far right now, and was growing farther and farther with every second that passed.

After a little while, he almost thought to see a little smile running across Subaru's face…

Immediately, Kamui was standing on his feet again, ignoring Yuzuriha's surprised expression. His heart was racing, his face glowing of anger. 'I will never, never, never let you have him!!' Using powers, he himself didn't know of, Kamui started to skate, furiously, faster and faster towards Subaru. His speed increased beyond imagination, his skates were on fire, his body became a rocket… "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!"

Subaru, unaware of the hustle behind his back, slowly turned his head…

But it was too late.

He hardly recognized the shadow that rushed past Seishiro and him. A faint "Can't stop!! Help!!" reached his ears, and the next moment the hall was filled with the noise and smoke of a brutal impact.

"What was that?!" Seishiro narrowed his eyes, but the smoke was too thick at first. Eventually, the outline of a boy became visible, who was lying somewhere between the remains of the boards.

"Kamui!!!" Shocked, Subaru stumbled towards the dazed boy. "Are you alright?!"

Kamui opened his eyes weakly. "Subaru…" He gasped. "I'm glad…"

"Kamui-san!!" Yuzuriha arrived next to them. "Oh my god, what happened?! I was so scared, I thought you'd gonna to die!!"

Seishiro shook his head. 'What kind of psycho is that?!' "Maybe we should take a break from ice-skating and try again later, when Shiro-kun feels better."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Over there is a small cafeteria." Yuzuriha bent down. "Give me your hand, Kamui-san, I'll help you."

* * *

Kamui, Seishiro and Subaru were sitting at one of the small round tables, when Yuzuriha returned with four cones of French fries and four cups of coke. "Sorry", she smiled. "That's about all you can get here." 

"Don't worry, Nekoi-san." Subaru still had that worried expression on his face as he looked at Kamui. "Are you already feeling better?"

"I'm alright, really. It was nothing." Kamui took one of the cones and started eating. "I'm…" He lowered his head shyly. "I'm glad that you are worried about me…"

Hearing those words, Seishiro felt sick immediately. 'You little…' His gaze fell on the small packets of ketchup, Yuzuriha had brought with her. Quickly, he grabbed one of them and pretended to open it. In fact, however, he aimed with it directly at Kamui's face. As soon as he clenched his fist, the packet burst and Kamui's face, especially his nose, was red.

"Oops." Seishiro grinned at him evilly. "I'm sorry, Shiro-kun."

The ketchup, which made Kamui look like a clown, even made Yuzuriha and Subaru chuckle.

Kamui grumbled. "Don't worry about it", he almost spit out and looked for something to clean his face again.

"Wait!" Subaru took out a white handkerchief with the initials of the Sumeragi-Clan on it. "You can take that. It's unused."

Kamui blushed and looked disbelievingly at Subaru. "I can… I can really have this?"

"Sure."

The boy smiled gratefully and seemed to enjoy the touch of the handkerchief against his skin.

Seishiro, on the other hand, was hardly amused. Because of him, that brat now owned one of Subaru's handkerchiefs. 'Great.'

But Kamui did not intend to let the Sakurazukamori get away with this. Quickly, he ate all his French fries, until the cone was empty. Except for the salt on the bottom. He smirked. "Hey, look! Aren't there Sorata and Arashi on the ice!?"

"Huh?" Everyone turned around. "Where?"

Kamui leaned on the table and dropped all the salt from his cone into the Sakurazukamori's coke.

"I can't see them anywhere!" Yuzuriha looked back at him.

"Yeah, sorry, I guess it was just my imagination. Anyway, let's drink up quickly, so that we can try ice-skating again!"

"You're right." Subaru nodded. "But still, your vision with Kishu-san and Arisugawa-kun worries me. I hope this was not the work of the Dragons of Earth."

"It wasn't really a 'vision', Subaru…!" Kamui tired to reassure him. "I was just seeing things."

"No doubt about that." Eventually, the Sakurazukamori took his cup again in order to drink up.

Kamui held his breath. He watched his every movement. 'Come on, spit out everything!!', he thought maliciously and grinned.

But the Sakurazukamori showed no reaction. Casually, he put the cup back on the table. A quick glance at Kamui. "It tastes awful", he finally claimed.

"Why is that?" Yuzuriha looked at him.

"I don't know. Maybe something has fallen into the cup."

"Oh…" Subaru pushed his cup towards Seishiro. "Are you still thirsty? You can have some of mine, if you don't mind."

Seishiro's eyes flickered. "Really? Thanks."

Again, he threw a glance at Kamui, who was staring unbelievingly back at him, while he touched Subaru's cup with his lips and grinned gloatingly at the boy.

"That's enough!", Kamui stood up. "Let's go ice-skating again."

* * *

"Wait, Kamui-san!" Yuzuriha grabbed the boy's hand, before he could walk onto the ice again. She smiled. "This time, I'll give you my hand! You'll see, it'll work much better this way!" 

"Uhm…" But before Kamui could say anything, he and Yuzuriha were already standing on the smooth ice again.

"Okay. Just keep your balance and don't rush. See? That looks already very good, Kamui-san!"

Subaru was the next one to step onto the ice.

Seishiro followed him. He smirked. "Shall I give you my hand as well?", he asked and offered his hand to Subaru.

But Subaru only lowered his head. "Sorry… but I don't…"

"Hm." Inside, Seishiro frowned. 'What is this. Me being turned down by Subaru-kun?! I guess there is still quite a long way to go.' He sighed, but pretended to smile. "It was just a joke, anyway."

Subaru didn't answer, but slowly tried to follow Kamui und Yuzuriha, who were quite far ahead of them.

"Maybe you should just try to let go off the handrail, Subaru-kun", Seishiro suggested after a while.

"Hm…" Hesitatingly, Subaru tried to keep his balance. But suddenly his skates slid away on the smooth surface. Unconsciously, he grabbed Seishiro's sleeve, but instead of being stabilized, Seishiro, being caught off guard, lost his balance as well, and they both fell over onto the ice.

"S-Sorry…!" Subaru stammered. Eventually, he realized the situation, they had gotten into. Subaru had fallen on top of Seishiro. He blushed at the sudden closeness, while trying to get up again as fast as possible.

But Seishiro grabbed his arm. "Why so hectic?", he whispered to Subaru's ear, only causing his blush to deepen.

Shuddering, Subaru turned around, so that Seishiro wasn't able to see his face anymore and stood up.

Seishiro grinned. 'Reminds me of old times. Maybe you haven't really changed as much as you think.' He stood up as well.

"Sorry again", Subaru murmured.

But Seishiro only crossed the distance between them. "You really think, it wouldn't be better, if I gave you my hand?"

Subaru turned around to face him again, then he lowered his head. "No", he said eventually with a shy smile and their hands touched.

Seishiro smiled as their eyes met as well. "Subaru-kun, you know…"

"KAMUI-SAN!!" Yuzuriha's voice resounded throughout the hall.

Immediately, Subaru and Seishiro turned around, only in time to jump out of the way, as a rocket-like shadow came rushing directly towards them, passed them, and, seconds later, crashed into the board next to them with one dangerous impact.

"Oh my god, Kamui!!" Subaru kneeled next to the boy, shocked. "What was that again!? Are you hurt?!"

Kamui opened his eyes weakly. "Subaru…", he murmured. "I'm glad…"

Seishiro couldn't stop shaking his head again. 'Psycho.'

* * *

It was already dark, as the four were on their way home. The moon vanished behind the dark clouds from time to time and their shadows grew longer each time they stepped out from underneath a street light into the darkness again. 

"So, Subaru-kun…" Seishiro waited for Yuzuriha and Kamui to be a few steps ahead. "Do you… already have plans for tonight?"

Subaru turned around. "Tonight?"

"Yes. We could go somewhere together. Have dinner or so…"

Subaru hesitated. "I…" He lowered his head. "…Okay." Finally, Subaru nodded. It would be their first time alone together since…

::You have a kind heart Subaru-kun. And… you know, I… love you…::

"Great. I'm happy." Seishiro tried to smile. He knew what their conversation would be like. It would all be about the same topic, thousands of words trying to clear up what went through each other's minds all that nine endlessly long years. He could see in Subaru's eyes that he knew the same. But still. If it meant to become able to be with him again…

"I guess it's time to say good-bye." Seishiro suddenly stopped.

Kamui and Yuzuriha turned around and looked at him with puzzled expressions.

"Why is that? Aren't you going to return to the Campus with us?", Yuzuriha asked curiously.

"I'm afraid, but Subaru-kun and I…"

"We'll accompany you of course!" Kamui smiled with an evil glance at Seishiro. "Right, Yuzuriha?"

"Oh, that would be great!", Seishiro replied, returning the same friendly-evil glance to Kamui. "But unfortunately, the two of you have to go to school tomorrow again. You should go to bed soon."

Kamui clenched his fist. "You…"

"Alright, so we'll meet again tomorrow." Seishiro took Subaru's arm and gently pushed him away. "Good night, Yuzuriha-chan. And good night to you as well, Shiro-kun. _Sleep well_. _We'll _certainly do."

"Good night!" Yuzuriha waved. "And enjoy yourselves!"

Kamui stared unbelievingly at the two silhouettes vanishing in the moonlight. His anger was raging so badly, he fought his tears to stay back.

Suddenly he turned around to face Yuzuriha and smiled. "You go on ahead. I forgot my jacket at the ice-rink."

"Hm?" Yuzuriha looked at the boy, but Kamui was already running away, until he, as well, vanished into the darkness. "But Kamui-san! You didn't have a jacket with you in the first place!!"


	4. And Again, More Things

**Thousand Things I Hate About You**

_Chapter 4  
_

**Author's Note: **And again it's been such a long time since the last chapter was released... Sorry, I'm such a slow writer ;-) Anyway. Thank you very much to all those people who have been reading and enjoying the story so far! In addition, I'd like to thank those, who've submitted all those nice reviews, which made me very, very happy. Especially I'd like to thank yamatoforever, Lemonysh and writer00anonymous for giving me positive feedback several times! I hope you three will enjoy the next chapters as well:-)  
Now, about this chapter. It's the longest of the series so far, by the way ;-) Even though it only took me roughly two days to finish it +g+ Again, I tried to balance the S/S and the S/K moments, so I hope there's something for everyone ;-)  
Concerning the next chapters: I've already made up the plot for the 5th and the 6th chapter, so there is a chance that the next update won't take that long +g+ By the way, on my profile you can now see the status and progress of my stories. I'll update it as soon as there's progress on the next chapter. A little "spoiler" for the future: Chapter 6 is very likely going to be a Hot-Spring Episode, so look forward to it! ;-)  
Alright, enough talk for now. I hope you enjoy the following Chapter 4. Thanks again.

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story of course belong to CLAMP.

* * *

"Wait for me… Don't go…" 

The sound of Kamui's footsteps on the dark asphalt disturbed the silence. He didn't know the way or his destination, but some strange determination inside his heart seemed to show him the way and made him go on. "I don't want it to end like this…", he gasped. "Not now…" But what should he do? "I can't leave it like this…" Suddenly, he stopped at one of the crossroads in front of him and turned around.

Nothing. Not a sign of them.

'Damn you, Sakurazukamori!'

The light of a streetlamp illuminated his silhouette. Cars passed him, but he didn't even give them a glance. 'Where could the Sakurazukamori have taken Subaru? Where in the world could they have gone?'

At first he wasn't sure whether his eyes had fooled him or not. Swallowing, he blinked. 'Over there… Impossible! It's them!'

Across the street, Kamui could see two men, one wearing a long white trench-coat, the other one wearing a black one, vanishing round the corner.

Instantly, Kamui jumped on the crossroads, making his way through the hooting cars and hard braking trucks, until he finally reached the other side of the street. On his forehead was sweat. He almost had gotten himself killed. From behind him, the cries of the angry drivers still reached his ears. But he couldn't give them any attention. His eyes were already fixed on the corner Subaru had passed. Stumbling, he started running again and followed them.

On the other side of the corner, Kamui stopped. There was no one there.

* * *

It had been a while, since Subaru and Seishiro had left Kamui and Yuzuriha. Subaru could only speculate which destination Seishiro had in mind, but he didn't say a thing. He wouldn't have known what to say, anyway. They hadn't seen each other for nine years, thinking of each other as their greatest enemy, and now they should take a walk together and chit-chat about the weather? Subaru didn't like that thought. There were too many questions unanswered. Too many barriers between them. But it was okay. At least for tonight he would try to get across them, just to in order to see, what it would be like, to be with the man he once loved again. 

"You prefer Japanese or Italian food?" Seishiro suddenly interrupted the silence between them.

Subaru lifted his head. "Uhm, whatever you like is fine."

"No, I want you to decide." In Seishiro's voice was some kind of finality, which made Subaru feel uneasy.

"Italian, then."

"Okay." Seishiro changed the route they had been taking so far abruptly, turned round the corner of a large multi-stored building and suddenly quickened his pace.

Subaru threw an alarmed glance at his companion. "What's wrong?"

Seishiro narrowed his eyes. "We are being followed."

"What?! By whom?" Subaru wanted to protest, but it was too late. Before he could realize what happened, Seishiro already pushed him into a dark, narrow side-street.

From one second to the next, Subaru's world seemed to change drastically. The world, in which there were the cars on the crossroads, the people on the sidewalk, the streetlamps, the buildings and the noise, was gone. Now, the world was a cold wall against his back, darkness around him and Seishiro's body leaning against him, so close, and so dangerous. His heartbeat started to race up. He didn't understand what had happened and now they were here, at the wall of that dark side-street, closer than ever before.

Seishiro didn't seem to realize Subaru's feelings. He stared back into the main street, his eyes revealing tension. "I hope it's not one of the Dragons of Earth, who's following us", he hissed.

His voice seemed to bring Subaru back into reality. 'Right, we're only here in order to hide from whoever is following us. If it really is one of the Dragons of Earth, then…', he tried to distract himself, but failed. This closeness… He hadn't been so close to anyone for years. And certainly not to Seishiro. He could feel his warmth against his own body, the enchanting scent of cigarettes and cherry. Subaru's blood pressure rose. He looked aside. What was that strange feeling inside him…? 'Is this… longing…?'

Seishiro turned his head to face him.

Subaru instantly blushed.

And just now Seishiro as well seemed to realize the situation they were in. The situation Subaru was in. "Subaru-kun…", he whispered and a sudden smirk crossed his face. "What's wrong?"

Subaru looked at him. He felt unable to talk.

Seishiro touched his hand.

Subaru winced, but couldn't help closing his eyes. No matter what was about to happen now, he wouldn't resist anything.

"Subaru! Where are you?!"

At once Subaru scared up. 'Kamui!' It was Kamui's voice that suddenly reached his ears, Kamui's face that suddenly crossed his mind. And all at once he realized what he was doing. He should be with Kamui, protect him, and not linger around in some dark side-street with his sister's murderer. He felt guilty. Quickly, he broke free, pushed Seishiro away and stumbled back into the main street.

Seishiro followed him, surprised, but he tried his best not to reveal his disappointment and anger. He lifted his head and could see that Kamui-brat running along the street, until the boy finally vanished somewhere into the crowd.

"Sorry", Subaru only gasped and turned away. He obviously hadn't noticed the brat.

Silently, Seishiro sighed and started walking again. "Let's go. The cost is clear again now, I guess."

* * *

Desperately, Kamui made his way through the streets. 'Subaru, where on Earth can you be?!' He had been so sure that he and the Sakurazukamori had been right in front of him, but now, he couldn't see them anymore. "Subaru?!", he started to shout and quickened his pace, as he passed a dark _side-street_. "Subaru! Where are you?!" Hasty, his eyes searched the people in his way for that one familiar face, but failed. There was a huge crowd around him now. He didn't know where to look anymore. It was hopeless. He had lost them and now there was no way he could find them again… 

Crestfallen, Kamui stopped and sighed. "I should go back to the Campus…", the boy murmured, but realized, how hungry he had gotten. All that ice-skating had been exhausting enough. He looked around him and finally his eyes fell on a nice Italian restaurant just at the other side of the street.

"That'll do", Kamui said to himself and walked towards the building. It really looked nice and a delicious smell welcomed him as he opened the door. On one of the walls, there was a large poster: "Wanna earn a few bucks? We're always searching for waitresses."

Kamui threw a quick glance through the entire restaurant, then he decided to sit down.

It hit him like a flash of lightning, as he recognized the two men, who were just about to sit down at one of the tables in the corner. 'Impossible!' He swallowed, turned around, and rushed out of the restaurant again.

After the door had closed behind him, he stared at the street in shock. But after a little while his expression turned to an evil smirk. "Yes!", he screamed. "Gotcha!"

* * *

"It's nice here", Subaru commented, while he took place across Seishiro. The tension from a few minutes ago was totally gone. And Subaru was grateful for that. 

"Yes, you're right. I guess it was a good idea to come here."

Subaru nodded and caught Seishiro's gaze. "Seishiro-san? Can I ask you a question?" His expression was serious all of a sudden.

"What is it?", Seishiro asked, although he was sure to already know the answer.

"Back there, on the bridge… Why did you invoke my sister's spell? I don't understand…"

"I already told you, didn't I?" Seishiro turned his gaze away. "It's because I love you."

Subaru tired to smile, but shook his head. "I can hardly believe that", he replied. "The Sakurazukamori is incapable of any human emotion. It was you who told me, remember? Even if you wanted to, you wouldn't be able to do it. And above all, if it really was true, then I wonder why we spend the last nine or ten years the way we did."

Seishiro took in a deep breath and was just about to reply when a tall, well-dressed man approached their table, next to him a somehow strange looking girl with a waitress dress and long, blond curls. "Here, Kazusa-san. These two men will be your first customers." With these words the man turned to Seishiro and Subaru. "Good evening", he said and bowed slightly. "This charming young lady will be our new waitress from now on. She just started working here a minute ago, so please be lenient towards her. Now, Kazusa-san, do your job well." Again, the man bowed and turned away.

The girl threw a shy glance at Subaru and seemed to be very embarrassed. "G-Good evening", she stammered, revealing a rather deep voice that somehow sounded as if it belonged to a boy.

Seishiro only threw a questioning glance at Subaru, who was staring with a neutral expression at the young waitress.

"Good evening", he replied politely.

"M-May I take your orders, please?", she stammered and started searching her pockets for a notebook and a biro, but without success.

"Maybe you are looking for that?", Seishiro wondered after a while and pointed to the notebook, which was clipped at the waistband of her dress.

"Oh yes, thanks", the girl murmured, but threw an angry glance back at him. "So, what would you like to have?" She smiled at Subaru.

"Uhm, well, a glass of water, please."

"Sure!" Her expression was happy. "Do you also want to try the menu of the day? I can really recommend it, it's delicious."

Subaru nodded. "Okay."

"Great!" On the girl's face was a slight blush as she turned around and wanted to leave.

Unbelievingly, Seishiro called her again. "I suppose you forgot me, young lady. I'd like to have the same, thanks."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yes, sure", she growled and left.

Seishiro looked after her suspiciously. "A strange 'girl'…", he murmured and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah… It's as if I've seen her face before somewhere …"

"Yes. And I'm pretty sure I know where. Anyway." Seishiro tried to get back to their conversation. "About the thing you said before…"

* * *

Kamui's heart was racing. 'Did they recognize me?' On his way back to the kitchen he threw one quick glance into one of the mirrors at the wall of the restaurant, just in order to make sure his wig was still on its right place and wouldn't give away his true identity. 'It's alright, you look pretty. Nobody will recognize you that way.' 

"Did you get their orders?"

Kamui scared up, as his boss was standing right in front of him.

"You're here to work and not to watch yourself in the mirror, Kazusa-san."

"Yes, I'm sorry…" Kamui stammered and took a look at his notebook. "Two glasses of water…", he started to read, but suddenly stopped, as a malicious idea crossed his mind. "Sorry", he began again. "Wrong page. One glass of water and one glass of high percentage wodka. In addition, twice the menu of the day, but one of them extra hot, please…"

* * *

Seishiro met Subaru's gaze. "You said, you don't believe me that I love you. And I won't blame you for that. At first, at the end of the year we spend together, I really didn't. Or at least, that's what I wanted to believe. That's why I did all those things I know you'll never be able to forgive. But… I couldn't live without you. I couldn't stop thinking of you, Subaru-kun. I've loved you, probably from the first time you and I met. And I still do. That's why I invoked your sister's spell. To be punished for the crimes I committed." His expression was blank. "Sorry, but I didn't know you would save my life." 

"I, uhm…" Subaru looked away. "That should be the reason, why…?" He sighed. "You know…"

"So, here is your order!" It was the blonde waitress again who suddenly stood next to their table. "Enjoy the meal!" She placed one glass and one plate in front of Subaru and smiled at him shyly. Then she threw the other plate in front of Seishiro, as heartlessly as one throws the feeding bowl in front of a dog. And as she finally gave him the second glass, she accidentally tripped and spilled some of the liquid on Seishiro's jacket.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry!", she moaned and struggled not to show the satisfied smirk she grinned evilly inside her heart.

"It's okay", Seishiro growled and started to dry his jacket with the napkin.

"Sorry again. And enjoy your meal." With these words, the waitress turned around and left again.

"Is everything alright?", Subaru asked quickly.

"Sure, don't worry. Nothing much happened."

"Okay." Subaru took the fork and started eating. "It's delicious", he said after a short while.

Seishiro smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

* * *

Kamui didn't know where to run next. Every time he took an order, he had already forgotten the last one or who had called for him or who wanted to pay the bill. 

"Miss!", "Hey, young lady!", "Excuse me?!", those were the words that reached his ears from everywhere. Sweat was on his forehead.

All he wanted was to eavesdrop on Subaru's and the Sakurazukamori's conversation, but now he couldn't even think of it.

How he cursed the situation he had brought himself into…

* * *

Seishiro wondered if he would survive that torture. His head was all red, sweat running down his face. 

And Subaru was eating as if the meal wasn't hot at all.

Again Seishiro grabbed the glass and emptied almost half of it at once, hardly wondering about the "water's" bitter taste. He peered at Subaru. 'He looks as if the heat wasn't bothering him at all! How much can this guy tolerate without turning a hair?! I don't wanna know what they cook in Kyoto all day long…'

Now that his glass was empty, Seishiro suddenly felt dizzy. 'What in the world is going on here?', he thought, but tried his best to dissemble.

"That was delicious!", Subaru finally said and put the fork down.

Seishiro couldn't believe his eyes. Subaru's plate was already empty, while he himself hadn't even eaten half of the meal. 'Oh God, I won't survive this…', he thought discouraged and continued swallowing bit by bit.

"You're right, exceptionally delicious…", he growled, having finally eaten up. "Whew…" Slowly he sighed and shook his head.

"Are you sure you're alright, Seishiro-san?" Subaru looked at him concerned. "You look a bit pale."

"No, no, it's really nothing." He tried to smile. "I was just feeling a bit strange, but it's okay now."

"Ah, you finished, I see." It was that strange waitress again. She took the empty plates and observed Seishiro intensely. "Did you like it?", she asked and somehow there seemed to be a sadistic pleasure in her question.  
Seishiro was about to protest, but Subaru answered her question with a warm smile. "It was very delicious, thank you very much."

The waitress smiled dreamingly back at him, while her heart seemed to melt.

Seishiro cleared his throat and tried to interrupt this wannabe romantic moment the young girl seemed to share with Subaru. "We'd like to have the bill now."

His words finally brought the waitress back to reality. After a short, angry glance in the other men's direction, she turned to Subaru. "You are very lucky today, Su- ah, Sir. Because you ordered the thousandth meal of this week, you don't have to pay at all."

"Really?" Subaru lifted his eyebrow. "Well then, thank you very much again."

"It's a pleasure." The girl blushed again. Then she turned to face Seishiro. "So, and for you it would be… 10,150 Yen."

Hearing this, Seishiro jumped on his feet. "10,150 Yen?!", he shouted at the girl. "You've gotta be kidding!!"

The waitress adjusted her angel-blonde hair. "Sorry. Our meals are excellent quality."

"Extortion…", Seishiro murmured and paid.

Merrily, the girl smiled. "Thank you very much." One last glance at Subaru, then she was gone.

Subaru looked at the other man uncomfortably. "If you want we can share the bill."

But Seishiro only shook his head. "It's okay, Subaru-kun, but I'm not about to impoverish."

Subaru sighed. "I guess. Anyway, about what you told me before." He lowered his head. "You said, you've loved me all this time, but still you did those things. I don't know if I can believe your words."

Seishiro observed him closely. He was so incredibly beautiful. And so innocent and unsure. It lured him. He wanted him, no matter what.

Subaru met his gaze. "Tell me, what would you do? If you were in my place now and I told you all those things…?"

Seishiro hesitated, then narrowed his eyes. "I would kill you", he answered with some kind of coldness that made Subaru shiver.

Startled by this unexpected reply, Subaru became nervous. "…Are you sure about that…?"

"Yes."

Silence.

It took Subaru a few moments to get his collectedness back. He took one deep breath and closed his eyes. "But I won't."

Seishiro smiled. "I know. And that's what fascinates me about you."

"Hm?" Subaru opened his left eye and threw a questioning glance at Seishiro.

And against Subaru's expectations, Seishiro smiled. "Come on, finish your drink and then let's go."

"Go where?"

Seishiro started to laugh. "I bet you wanna know…" He smirked. "You'll see soon enough."

* * *

"Miss, the bill!" 

Kamui turned around. "Coming!"

"When are you going to take our orders?"

"I'm on my way, just one minute please!" Jerkily, Kamui stumbled through the restaurant. 'What a tough job. I'm glad I'll never have to work as a waitress again.' With towers of empty plates and dishes on his arms Kamui was just about to make his way back to the kitchen when he saw Subaru and the Sakurazukamori leave.

Instantly, he threw one quick glance at his watch, but closing time was still far away. Worried, he tried to think of a way to escape from this place as he suddenly felt a soft clap on his bottom. Furiously, he turned around, just in order to stare at the face of some half-drunken guy, who was sitting at one of the tables with a group of friends. He gave Kamui a suggestive smirk and grabbed his arm. "Hello there, cutie."

Shocked, Kamui tried to break free, but failed. And before he could realize what happened, he was already sitting on the man's lap.

"So, what's your name, my sweetie? You wanna spend some time with me tonight?"

"W-What?!" Kamui struggled to keep the man's head away from his neck.

The other guys laughed. "Yeah, she sure is one pretty lady. Just look at those large, violet eyes… It's gonna be a fun night for sure…"

* * *

Outside, the stars were shining beautifully far up in the dark sky. 

After a few minutes, Seishiro and Subaru had left the crowded places and were walking beneath the trees of a quiet avenue. They were all alone, only the gently glowing moon above them.

Subaru lowered his head. That strange feeling was inside his heart again. The way they were promenading here… Like a pair of lovers…?

"Hey, Subaru-kun…", Seishiro said softly, stopped at once and grabbed Subaru's arm.

Subaru turned around. "What… is it…?"

Seishiro took one step towards him and lowered his gaze. "I, uhm…" Their eyes met. 'That's it. That's the moment. I've got him.'

Subaru swallowed, as Seishiro touched his cheek gently. "You know…"

The earthquake came unexpected and interrupted the moment.

Terrified, Subaru searched the sky for a Dragon of Earth, his eyes narrowed. "It's over there!", he finally hissed. "A Dragon of Earth."

Seishiro sighed. "Well then… You need to hurry."

Subaru turned around and looked at him, puzzled.

The other man shrugged. "Go, you need to protect that barrier, don't you?"

"But… you are a Dragon of Earth as well." Subaru shook his head. "Shouldn't you try to restrain me?"

Seishiro looked at him intensely. "I didn't see anything."

Unbelievingly, Subaru took a deep breath. "But why?"

"Come on. If the barriers are destroyed, this world will be destroyed. Maybe I found a reason why I don't want that to happen yet." Seishiro lifted his eyebrows, while Subaru was staring back at him, unsure whether to believe his ears and heart or not.

"Now go!" Seishiro pushed the other man away, but Subaru turned around one last time.

"Seishiro-san…", he whispered. "Thank you."

Seishiro simply smiled. "Hurry, and protect this world we live in."

After Subaru had finally disappeared somewhere between the trees, Seishiro sighed and leaned against one on the tree-trunks. "And above all…", he prattled, while the world around him seemed to seesaw. "In my condition I wouldn't have been able to fight an opponent like you anyway." He hiccupped. "Oh man, I feel like having drunken a glass of high percentage wodka instead of water…"

* * *

It was late after midnight, when Kamui finally returned to the Campus. He was exhausted beyond imagination and hardly able to stand on his feet properly anymore. 'I wanna go to bed…', he thought weakly, but, seeing the ambulance in front of the Campus' large entrance, he was awake again at once. 

Startled, Kamui rushed towards the Chairman, who was opening the doors for a couple of white-dressed doctors carrying two stretchers.

"Kamui-san." He turned around to face the young man. "I'm glad at least _you_ are alright. We were very worried about you."

"What happened?", Kamui hissed breathlessly.

The Chairman's expression turned serious. "There was an earthquake, about an hour ago. Didn't you notice?"

"I didn't notice anything!", Kamui claimed desperately. "Are the other Seals alright?!"

"Unfortunately", the Chairman began sadly, "Kasumi-san and Sumeragi-san were both gravely injured."

Kamui felt the words entering his head like a giant wave of shock. Brainlessly he turned around to face the entrance and started to run. "Subaru!! No!!"

* * *

Hours had passed, yet Kamui kept on sitting on his chair in front of Subaru's room. The doctors were still inside. 

He lowered his head. 'Subaru… Please be alright. Without you… I wouldn't know how to go on.' He should have never left Subaru alone with the Sakurazukamori, who was obviously not interested in protecting Subaru from harm at all. 'He doesn't care about Subaru himself. He just wants his body. His soul isn't important to him at all.' The boy threw a quick glance out of the window. 'It'll dawn soon. Why is it taking so long in there? Is Subaru injured… that badly…?"

And finally the door opened.

Instantly, Kamui turned around.

"You must be Kamui", one of the doctors said. "Do you want to see him?"

Kamui nodded hesitatingly, but the man dressed in white looked at him concerned. "That young man… His injuries don't pose a threat to his life, but especially his bones were damaged incredibly … Three ribs broken, left arm broken, left leg broken, right leg broken twice. Concussion. But fortunately, it's nothing that wouldn't heal in time." The doctor turned around in order to leave with his colleagues. "Be sure to break it to him gently. At first the many casts at his body might be a shock to him."

"Yes, thank you, Sensei", Kamui only replied huskily, then rushed inside the dark room. Quietly, be closed the door and approached the bed.

Subaru was not awake. His forehead was wrapped by a thick bandage.

Slowly, Kamui pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. "Subaru…", he whispered in a gentle tone of voice. "Can you hear me?"

No reaction.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there to help you. If it was the Sakurazukamori who did those things to you, I swear…" He swallowed. The beautiful figure lying there in front of him in the darkness of the night almost took his breath. "I don't want you to be taken away from me, Subaru… Never. I only wish…" Slowly, Kamui bowed towards the bed and brushed away one strand of Subaru's silk raven hair. "I love you", he whispered, and shyly, very gently, kissed the soft, cold lips of the person, that meant the world to him.


	5. More And More Things

**Thousand Things I Hate About You**

_Chapter 5  
_

**Author's Note: **And here we go again! It's been quite a while! Thanks to everyone who has been waiting for a new chapter patiently and of course thanks to everyone who has been reading and enjoying the story so far!  
This time the document manager really delayed the release, but now I finally found a way to bypass it.  
Quite a crazy chapter it is, but - as promised and planned - the next one will be the Hot-Spring episode, which will probably a bit longer than the other chapters, because, well you know +g+ Our favorite X characters bathing together makes a good inspiration ;-) I already started.  
But now please enjoy the 5th chapter and if you like it, I'd be so glad to get some positive feedback:-)  
**  
Disclaimer:** The characters in this story of course belong to CLAMP.

* * *

Slowly, Kamui opened his eyes again and pulled away. Subaru's face was still so close to him… So quiet, so beautiful. The emotions inside him tossed and turned. They seemed to tear his heart into two pieces. It was the first time Kamui had ever been so close to another person, the first time he had expressed his feelings that way. And it felt so good. His heart was racing and he was sure that he loved Subaru more than ever now, more than any other human being on this planet. Even more than his own life. He couldn't be without him anymore. Not a second.

He tried to smile, but… he failed.

Because he knew it had been forbidden.

He knew, what he'd just done had been forbidden. A stolen kiss, nothing more. An illusion. Not an expression of love, but only of cowardice.

He swallowed.

"Subaru-san!!" It was Yuzuriha's voice from the door.

"Yuzuriha!" Kamui scared up and jumped back on the chair. 'Oh God, how much did she notice?' Sweat was on his forehead.

Yuzuriha had a worried expression on her face and came towards the bed. "How is he doing?", she whispered.

Inside, Kamui breathed a sigh of relief. "He's not awake yet…", he answered slowly.

"I see…" The girl eyed Subaru's casts which were visible underneath the blanket. "His condition seems to be similar to Karen-san's condition…"

"So, she is like that as well…?" Kamui looked at Yuzuriha.

She nodded sadly. "If I'd only been there… But now, they're both injured and on top of that, Seishiro-san's gone as well!"

Kamui froze. "What did you just say?!"

Yuzuriha looked at the boy, puzzled. "I said he's gone… He's not in his room and the bed looks as if it hadn't been used tonight."

"I knew it! That bastard!! He was the one who caused the earthquake! He was the one who did this to Subaru!" Kamui clenched his fist. "I should have never left Subaru alone with the Sakurazukamori! I should have known all along!!"

Yuzuriha's eyes widened. "You mean… You mean he is the one who injured Karen-san and Subaru-san…?"

"Well, it's obvious! He betrayed us and left."

"No, I… I can't believe that… He is such a nice person… And he really _was_ serious about his friendship with Subaru-san…!"

Kamui shook his head. "He's a good actor, that's all." 'And a bastard.' And somehow, inside him, Kamui felt guilty as he realized that he actually wished the Sakurazukamori to be the person who had injured Subaru that badly.

Yuzuriha's expression became disappointed. "You… you think so…? But this sounds so wrong…" 'Maybe he is a heartless killer… Maybe he is a good actor, but… his eyes, the moment he spoke of Subaru-san… They were…' "Anyway, I'll get going now, Kamui-san. Please take care of Subaru-san." She turned around.

"Yes, Yuzuriha. I will." Kamui's attention went back to the man in front of him, while Yuzuriha shut the door next behind her.

Then she bowed to Inuki. "Inuki, listen, I need your help…", she whispered and petted the dog gently. "You remember Seishiro-san's scent? Do you think you can trace him?"

* * *

As soon as Yuzuriha had shut the door, Subaru started to move slightly. 

Instantly, Kamui turned around.

Subaru gasped and opened his eyes weakly. "Ka-"

Kamui's heart melted. 'His first thought is my name…' He blushed slightly and looked back at the other man dreamingly.

"Kasumi-san… Is she alright…?"

Kamui rolled his eyes. 'Okay, it would have been too good to be true…' "She is alright, Subaru. She's injured, but she's alive."

Subaru closed his eyes again. "I'm glad…" He sighed then suddenly seemed to notice the cast at his left arm. Hesitatingly, he lifted his right hand underneath the blanket and carefully touched his legs, his chest… Casts. Everywhere. Shocked, his eyes opened. "Oh God…", he whispered and lay back. "What happened to me…?"

Kamui looked away, his gaze sad and guilty. "Several bones are broken… Your legs, one arm and a few ribs. I'm so sorry, Subaru! I should have never left you alone with…"

"Seishiro-san…" Subaru closed his eyes. "Where is he…?"

Kamui lowered his head. The fact that Subaru thought of that guy again annoyed the boy. "He…"

"I heard Nekoi-san say he was gone…"

"That's right." Kamui clenched his fists. "That bastard… I knew it would end like that! I knew he couldn't be trusted!"

Subaru looked at the boy with exhausted expression. "I see…" His gaze seemed troubled. 'Seishiro-san, why did you leave…? It can't be… I really wished everything could change this time… But now…? Was it just a game for you again?'

"Is he the one who did those injuries to you?" Kamui swallowed. 'Please, say yes!'

"Seishiro-san? No, he… He was with me when the earthquake started and he encouraged me to go there… That's why it's so strange to think he's gone now…"

Kamui lowered his gaze. "But… Who was the one who hurt you then if it's not him?"

* * *

_Leaping across the roofs of Tokyo's buildings, Subaru only had one destination in mind. It was the place where one of the Dragons of Earth had appeared a few minutes ago. _

_::Hurry, and protect this world we live in.:: _

_'I will. I will protect the barrier and the people living there.' _

_Suddenly, he stopped. With narrowed eyes he stared across the lights of the city. 'It's a barrier field…!' He swallowed. One of the Seven Seals must have reached the source of the earthquake. _

_A mysterious green glow grew in front of him. It took him a while to recognize its shape. 'A cross.' "Kasumi-san!", he hissed and rushed towards the barrier field. _

_He was still so far away from where he should be right now and the sight of the beheaded Saiki Daisuke crossed his mind. 'No, I mustn't come too late ever again!' _

_A few minutes later, which seemed to Subaru like eternity, he finally entered the cross-shaped barrier field. _

_Hesitatingly, he looked around until his eyes eventually recognized the two figures on top of a huge skyscraper. It was the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth. Obviously he was alone. On the ground in front of him lay Kasumi Karen. Her face was blood-stained. _

_Shocked, Subaru jumped towards her. _

_But the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth didn't hesitate. He lifted his hand against the woman and smirked evilly. _

_She cried as she was thrown against the wall behind her. _

_"Kasumi-san!", Subaru yelled and rushed to her side. "Kasumi-san! Are you alright?" He supported her body with his arms. _

_Weakly, she opened her eyes, obviously in pain. "Sumeragi-san…", she whispered quietly. "Be careful… he is…" _

_The barrier field started to disappear. _

_Subaru shook his head. "Hold on. I'll get you to a doctor soon." Gently, he laid her body against the wall and stood up, facing his opponent. Then he folded his hands, creating a second barrier field around Karen's disappearing one. _

_The Kamui of the Dragons of Earth took one step towards him. "So, it's you again", he said amusedly. "Is it the left eye today?" _

_Subaru winced hard. That moment, he was not prepared for the energy that hit him so unexpectedly. With rough force he was thrown against the wall next to Karen as well. The impact took his breath for a second. Then he opened his eyes. _

_The Kamui of the Dragons of Earth was standing right in front of him. "You seem to hold two things which belong to me." _

_Subaru narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." The pain he was feeling made it hard for him to talk. "Neither do I hold anything which belongs to you nor is there anything you have I long for." _

_"Hm." The boy was looking down at him with unreadable expression. "Interesting." _

_And as a trembling blue shock flashed through Subaru's body, his consciousness drowned in darkness._

* * *

"The Kamui of the Dragons of Earth…" Subaru sat up. "I don't understand why he left Kasumi-san and me alive. It was such a great opportunity to get rid of two Dragons of Heaven at the same time. Why didn't he do it?" Suddenly, he realized that Kamui's eyes were filled with tears. "Kamui, what's wrong?", he whispered gently and touched Kamui's head with his unharmed right hand, so that the boy had to face him. 

"Subaru, I'm so sorry!", Kamui cried and slid on the bed to hug the other man tightly. Still, he couldn't feel the latter's body, only the casts. And that was his fault. "Please forgive me…", he whimpered, burring his face into Subaru's shirt. The casts on his chest felt like a knight's armour against Kamui's cheek.

"There is nothing to be forgiven, Kamui…", Subaru answered quietly and stroke gently through Kamui's messy dark hair.

Kamui closed his eyes. He wanted to stay like this forever. Having Subaru so close to him. "Thank you." And saying that, he didn't know whether he actually meant 'Thank you for forgiving me' or rather 'Thank you for holding me like that'.

* * *

The sun had already risen above Tokyo's large skyscrapers. 

Yuzuriha wandered around the streets. "I guess it's no use…" She stopped. "We'll never find him. Of course, he wouldn't be Sakurazukamori if he'd be that easy to track down…" 'He really did leave us…' She sighed. 'Hard to believe I let myself deceive just like that…'

Suddenly, Inuki looked at her intensely and started to run.

"I-Inuki? Did you find him?!" Excited, the girl rushed after her companion.

Inuki crossed the street with incredible speed and graceful movements. At once he changed his direction and went further away from the main streets, down a small bank underneath a bridge.

It took Yuzuriha a while to follow. Finally, she arrived at the bank. Immediately, her glance fell down to the dark figure that leaned against one of the pillars. "S-Seishiro-san!!", she screamed and slid down the bank. The bridge threw a dark shadow on both of them. "Seishiro-san, what's wrong?!"  
The man's eyes were closed and it was not until now that Yuzuriha noticed the dried blood that was all over his arm and forehead.

"Oh my God…" Gently, she shook his shoulders. "Seishiro-san, can you hear me? It's Yuzuriha Nekoi!"

No reaction.

'Is he…' Yuzuriha turned around. "Inuki, we need to-"

"Yu… zu…" Seishiro's eyes opened dully.

The girl held her breath. "Seishiro-san! What happened? Why are you here? And what about all that blood?"

"Just felt… a little exhausted…", Seishiro murmured weakly.

"Don't try to fool me! You were with Subaru-san last night. And you were the one who chased the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth away, weren't you?"

Seishiro's mouth formed a slight smirk. "Why should I have done anything that stupid…?"

Yuzuriha didn't lose her composure. "It's because you like Subaru-san. You wouldn't want him to get hurt, that's why you chased the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth away."

Seishiro looked up until his eyes met the girl's ones. "Yuzuriha-chan…" Seishiro tried to get up. "Don't… It's not as bad as it looks", he gasped as Yuzuriha tried to help him.

"I'm glad…" She suddenly smiled. "I really thought you'd gone back to the Dragons of Earth… That would make Subaru-san very sad. And me as well. Oh, and Kamui-san of course! Because he likes you as well!"

Seishiro chuckled. "You think so? I guess that feeling is mutual." He looked back at the girl, his expression suddenly serious. "I don't want Subaru-kun to know."

"About what?"

"About yesterday night."

"Why not?" Yuzuriha was puzzled. "He'd be so happy! You got yourself injured just because you wanted to save him. It's a gift you made him! It would be unfair to yourself if Subaru-san didn't get to know who that gift is from!"

"Probably. But I simply don't want him to know."

Yuzuriha lowered her gaze. "He probably knows already anyway."

Seishiro turned his head and narrowed his eyes.

"It's because he believes in you, Seishiro-san."

* * *

"You think you'll be alright by yourself…?" Yuzuriha's expression was still concerned when she and Seishiro returned to the Campus. 

"Well, you certainly don't want to take a shower _together_ with me, do you."

Yuzuriha blushed deeply. "Uh, no, I didn't mean it that way!!"

Seishiro smirked.

"I-I'll get some bandage and leave it in your room so you can treat your wounds after the shower."

"Thanks, that's very kind of you."

The girl smiled softly. "I hope you'll be alright soon! See you later!"

"Yes, take care." With those words, Seishiro turned around and entered the bathroom.

The shower was rather cold and the water seemed to burn at the wounds all over his left arm. Carefully, he tried to remove the dried blood and cleaned them diligently.

A few minutes later, he went back to his room and dressed. On his bed was already some bandage, just as Yuzuriha had promised. He smiled briefly as he wondered why a girl he barely knew could be so concerned about him.

After he had finished bandaging his arm, Seishiro took a quick glance into the mirror. 'Yes, the wounds are well hidden.'

Quickly, he went back into the corridor and walked towards the room he knew Subaru was inside.

Just now, the door opened and Kamui left. As soon as he noticed Seishiro, he stopped. "You."

"You. What did you do inside there?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination", Kamui answered coldly. "Let me put it that way: I was there for Subaru when he needed me."

"Really? I can't remember seeing you during the fight against the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth."

Kamui winced. "You better be careful what you say!"

Seishiro ignored him. "Oh, how could I forget?! At that time you were busy cross-dressing, right, 'Kazusa-chan'?"

'He knows?!' Kamui's eyes widened. "Bastard, I'm gonna finish you off!!" Angrily, he pulled back his hand, covered by sparkling blue energy.

But Seishiro grabbed his hand before Kamui could start an attack. "You better don't. Or how are you going to explain all this to Subaru-kun?"

Kamui stared back at him and stopped. "Shut up! Or where were _you_ yesterday night when he needed you?! You were the one who was with him, so why didn't you protect him? It's because you don't care for him at all! It's because all you want is his…"

"It's because 'someone' gave me wodka instead of water. It's _your_ fault he got injured. Yours alone." With glaring gaze Seishiro let go of Kamui's hand and pushed the boy away. "I'd enjoy killing you, but you're not even worth it." Casually, he turned around and opened the door to Subaru's room.

"Your idle chitchat pisses me off!", Kamui hissed and followed him. "You'll be amazed how this'll turn out…"

Seishiro stopped and turned around. "I thought you were about to leave."

Kamui slid past the man back into the room. "I changed my mind."

Subaru was lying awake in bed. As soon as Seishiro entered the room, his eyes opened in surprise and astonishment. "Seishiro-san!"

"Good morning, Subaru-kun, how are you feeling?" Seishiro came towards him, followed by a suspicious Kamui.

"How come you're here…? I thought you left…"

"Who told you that kind of story? Why should I leave?" His gaze became more intense as he sat down on Kamui's chair next to the bed. "After all that happened."

Subaru closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm so glad… I really thought… But where have you been last night then?"

Kamui clenched his fist. The Sakurazukamori was sitting on _his_ chair, drawing all Subaru's attention on him. 'What the hell can I do…?', he thought hard. 'I need to think of something quickly!'

Seishiro, however, didn't answer and only smiled back at Subaru. "How are you feeling?"

Subaru raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'm trying to make the best of it." Slowly, he lifted the blanket a little, so that Seishiro and Kamui could see the casts all over his body. "I'm somewhere between knight and mummy."

"Oh God, that looks awful…" Seishiro widened his eyes.

"Horrible! You must be in pain!", Kamui shouted, just in order to have said something and remind the other two of his presence.

"Actually, I don't feel much of my body at the moment anyway", Subaru answered quietly. "Still, it could have been worse. The Kamui of the Dragons of Earth had every chance to kill us… I wonder why he didn't do it…" Questioning, he looked at Seishiro.

But Seishiro avoided the eye contact and cleared his throat.

::He probably knows already anyway. It's because he believes in you, Seishiro-san.::

"Seishiro-san…" Suddenly, there was a strange expression on Subaru's face. "Could you please come a bit closer?"

"WHAT?!", Kamui didn't trust his ears. "Why should he do that?!"

Seishiro looked back at the Sumeragi sceptically. "Why is that?"

"Just do it."

Hesitatingly, Seishiro stood up and moved closer towards the bed.

And suddenly, before Seishiro could react, Subaru grabbed his arm and quickly pushed the sleeve up, revealing the bandage.

"I knew it!", Subaru whispered while Seishiro pulled away.

"What was that?!", Seishiro hissed and covered his arm again.

But Subaru only smiled at him. "So it _was_ you after all. Thank you, Seishiro-san. You even turned against the other Dragons of Earth to save me."

Kamui crossed his arms. 'Great.'

"There is no need to thank me", Seishiro sighed. "After all, everything I did I did for myself."

Subaru lowered his gaze, a nostalgic expression on his face. Seishiro had already told him something like that many years ago. That in their hearts humans always act selfish. And he knew just too well that this was true. 'You told me when I went to the hospital to apologize… because of your eye…' Subaru looked up to Seishiro, his eyes filled again with guilt.

But Seishiro only smiled at him as if he already knew what was on Subaru's mind right now. "Is there something I can do for you, Subaru-kun?"

Kamui rushed next to him. "Yes, I wanna do something for you! Do you want to have something to eat?"

Subaru looked at them, a bit surprised. "Uhm, actually…"

Seishiro threw an angry glance at Kamui. "Some fruits?"

"Uh, not really, thanks!"

Kamui tried to think faster. "Are you uncomfortable? Shall I bring you some pillows?", he suggested, adding in his mind: 'From my bed?'

Subaru looked back at him. "No, thanks, I'm comfortable the way I am."

Kamui didn't let up. "Then maybe you wanna have a radio and listen to music?"

"Really, I don't want to cause any inconvenience."

Seishiro didn't intent to let the boy win. "Do you want to have some fresh air then? I could open the window…"

Kamui glared at him. "A book to read?!"

"Chocolate?!"

"Ice cream!"

"Crêpes or pancakes?"

"Some magazines!"

"An apple or… cherries!"

"Maybe you wanna watch TV?!"

"Smoke a cigarette!"

"That's unhealthy!! Try some vegetables!!"

"Vegetables, jeez, cut it out! A soup!!"

"If you're bored, you can have my GameBoy!"

"Do want to go somewhere, Subaru-kun? I'll create a maboroshi for you!"

"Keep your dubious magic to yourself! I'll sing for you, Subaru! Miiiimimimiiii... Looove meeee, tendeeer..."

"Good gracious, stop singing around! You wanna damage his ears as well?!"

"Oh, shut up! What about a bath, Subaru? I could help you taking a bath!"

"WHAT?!!!!!" Seishiro turned around. "You better take that back, you little…"

"Actually…" It was Subaru who eventually interrupted them. "Actually, a cup of tea would do."

Kamui and Seishiro stared at Subaru, stared at each other and rushed simultaneously through the door.

Subaru only looked after them, absolutely puzzled. "What was that about…?"

* * *

"Give up, boy, he told _me_ to get the tea!", Seishiro hissed as the two of them ran along the corridor and down the stairs. 

"You've gotta be kidding!" Kamui tried to push the other man aside. "He looked totally at me when he said it!"

A few seconds later, they reached the kitchen.

Kamui tore the cupboard open and took out one of the tea pots. Without hesitation he filled it with water and put it on the stovetop.

Seishiro was right next to him.

There was an icy silence between the two opponents, both focussed on the pot in order to grab it as soon as the water had started to boil.

Eventually, Kamui was faster. He took the pot off the stovetop, as well as a can of tea powder from the cupboard. "I want lemon!!", he yelled.

Seishiro pulled out a tea bag and snatched the pot from Kamui. "I know what you mean by 'lemon', and it's certainly not the tea!"

"What are you talking about?!" Kamui turned red. "I know Subaru likes lemon!"

"But not together with you!", Seishiro growled back and put the tea bag into the pot. "That's why he'll have cherry tea!"

"What?! Cherry tea?! Never heard of that before! You're totally nuts! Give that pot back! We'll have lemon!" Quickly, Kamui fished out the tea bag again, threw it away and was just about to pour the lemon tea powder in, when Seishiro tired to seize the pot again.

"No, hell, stop it! Cherry! I know him better than you!"

But Kamui didn't let go. "Keep your damned hands off it!"

"You little brat…"

There was a short clang and hot water wetted the floor.

"You…!", Kamui cried furiously, the handle of the pot still clutched with both hands. "You broke it."

"_You_ broke it!", Seishiro hissed back. "You were the one who didn't let go!"

"Fine." Kamui picked up the pot, threw it together with the handle at Seishiro and took a second pot from the cupboard. "Please yourself. I'm gonna make lemon tea now and then we'll see whose tea Subaru prefers."

Half an hour later, Seishiro and Kamui were on their way back to Subaru's room. Each of them carried a small tray with a cup of tea on it. Kamui's one was lemon tea, Seishiro's one cherry tea.

"Be prepared for your defeat." Seishiro smirked as he pushed the doorknob.

Kamui grinned back challengingly. "Wait and see…"

The door opened.

Subaru was sitting on the bed, next to Yuzuriha, putting the cup down. "Your tea is really delicious, Nekoi-san."

Yuzuriha smiled. "I'm glad you like it!" Then she turned to the door and gave Seishiro and Kamui a warm smile. "Hello you two! Would you like to have some tea as well?"


	6. A Lot Of Things

**Thousand Things I Hate About You**

_Chapter 6  
_

**Author's Note: **Wow, I'd never thought that it could take me so long to finish this chapter! I'm sorry for writing so slowly! Anyway, this has become the longest chapter I've written so far in this series, over 6400 words, which is, compared to the other chapters (3000-4000 words) a lot!  
Now, about this chapter! We finally got some action between out favorite boys (okay, don't expect too much! But a little bit of skin contact is never wrong, is it? ;-))  
Thanks again to all those people who have reviewed so far!  
I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story of course belong to CLAMP.

* * *

"A hot spring vacation?" Everyone stared back at Kamui. 

The boy swallowed. "Well… uhm… I thought… Since Karen-san and Subaru's injuries have not healed up entirely yet, it might help them recover. And for the rest of us it would be some nice recreation..."

"Alright, why not?" It was Sorata who nodded after a short while. "I can't miss the chance to see Nee-chan in a swimsuit."

"Oh, my, Sorata-kun!" Karen winked. "Peeping won't be allowed!!"

Kamui cleared his throat to get back the other's attention. "Anyway. I already thought about the rooms. You see, the problem is that the entire guesthouse is booked up, except three double rooms."

"The entire guest house?!" Karen frowned. "Are you sure about that? It's quite hard to believe…"

Kamui gulped. "Well, I don't know. It's what they told me." He threw a quick glance at Subaru, just in order to see his expression, whether he seemed to believe Kamui's words or not. Kamui had spent quite a while thinking about the problem with the rooms. If he didn't persist that all the other rooms were taken, then Subaru might suggest that he could take a separate room… "Anyway", Kamui continued, "there are three double rooms, so I thought maybe Yuzuriha and Karen-san wanna take one room together and Sorata and Arashi the second one."

"Splendid idea!!!" Sorata jumped to his feet. "Kamui, you're the best! I'm totally in favour of this!"

"And what about the third room?" Yuzuriha looked at Kamui interestedly.

"The third room… well…" Kamui fought hard against the blush on his cheek. "Well, I thought... Actually, it would only leave Subaru and me…" He lifted his eyes shyly and threw a quick glance at the onmyouji.

Subaru shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Great!" Yuzuriha smiled back at Kamui. "And what about Sei-"

Kamui interrupted her instantly. "Aoki Seiichiro, of course! Yeah, I already asked him to come along, but unfortunately, he has an important manuscript to work on the next days, so he can't join us. What a pity!"

Yuzuriha shook her head. "No, I was wondering about…"

"Being an editor is lots of hard work!", Kamui continued. "It's really a shame, but it can't be helped… Alright, then it's decided! I'm already looking forward to it! Bye!", the boy ended and rushed away.

Yuzuriha only reached out her hand. "B-But Kamui-san!"

* * *

The next day the group finally arrived at the hot spring by bus in the afternoon. 

"Wow, it's pretty here!", Yuzuriha smiled and stretched. "What a great idea to come here, Kamui-san! I can't wait to take a nice warm bath in the spring!"

Karen chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll get there soon enough. Let's go to our rooms first and bring our baggage there. We can meet at the spring afterwards."

Everyone nodded and Subaru and Kamui left the others to look for their room. It was a nice and comfortable room with a large bed in the middle. On the bed there were already two blue kimonos they were supposed to wear at the spring.

Kamui couldn't suppress an evil smile. 'This is the perfect place', he thought. 'Tonight…'

Secretly he peered at Subaru who was just putting down his bag.

"Kamui, I'll go on ahead to the spring", he said, took his kimono and walked towards the door. "Are you coming as well, as soon as you're ready?"  
Kamui smiled. "Sure I am! See you soon!"

A few minutes later Kamui pulled out his towel, grabbed the blue kimono and made his way outside to the spring.

At the edge of the water he already spotted Subaru and waved at the man.

"There you are, Kamui", Subaru said, as Kamui came walking towards him.

"How is the water?", Kamui asked and wanted to remove his cloths, when a strange feeling suddenly made him stop. He swallowed and looked back at Subaru. Instantly he blushed. It felt so forbidden to even look at him and yet… 'Hell, what else can I do? We're in a hot spring. It is only natural…'

"The water's just fine", Subaru replied. "You should come in as well."

"Yeah, well, I…" Kamui felt how he was starting to blush. 'Jeez, what the hell is wrong with me…?' He tried again to remove his cloths with trembling hands, but failed. 'I can't. I just can't as long as he's around!' Inside, he hit himself for being so silly, but there was simply no way. He was too embarrassed to remove his cloths in front of Subaru. Inconspicuously he took one step to the right. And another step, until he was finally standing right behind Subaru. 'There is no way he could see me now, unless he turns around… Now or never!' Hurrying, Kamui started to undress.

"Have you seen Arisugawa-kun somewhere?", Subaru wanted to know.

Kamui only hoped that the man wouldn't turn around while talking to him.

"I guess the others are not here yet."

"Hmh", Kamui only murmured and looked around him. 'Okay, I'm ready, but how on earth am I supposed to enter the spring without Subaru looking at me…?' He swallowed again. "Oh, hey, over there! Isn't that Sorata??"

"Where?" Subaru looked towards the guesthouse, but he couldn't see anyone.

That moment Kamui used his opportunity and quickly slid into the water next to Subaru.

Finally he relaxed. "Oh, I guess I was mistaken, sorry."

"Oh well. I'm sure the others are already on their way."

"Hm…" Kamui nodded and smiled. He was so close to Subaru right now… And they were all alone. He sighed. "Hey, Subaru… Can I tell you something? I had a dream last night", Kamui said and lowered his head.

"Really?" Subaru looked at him interested. "What was it about?"

"We were at a beautiful coast and the sun was rising far across the ocean. It was such a wonderful and warm scenery." He sighed happily. "And far away on the other side of the sea, I saw Kotori standing. She was dressed all white and round her head, there were colourful flowers. And…" He lowered his head. "She was smiling at us. She seemed so content, it's almost as if she was happy for me."

Subaru smiled. "You loved that girl very much, didn't you? I'm sure she really is very happy for you, Kamui. It certainly means a lot to her that you are not alone. That the other Dragons of Heaven are with you. Being with others helps you to never give up."

"There were no others." Kamui said and looked up. "There was…", he paused. "There was only you and me."

"Kamui…" Subaru looked at the boy, startled, but Kamui quickly interrupted him.

"Subaru, there's something I need to tell you!", he whispered excitedly, leaning closer to the other man. "Subaru, I…"

"WATCH OUT!! HERE I GO!! WHOOO!" Sorata gathered speed and jumped into the warm water.

Kamui clenched his fist and glared at Sorata, who smiled happily back at them.

"Arisugawa-kun." Subaru shook his head good-natured and lifted one eyebrow. "This is a hot spring and not a swimming pool."

Sorata laughed merrily and grinned back at them. "I know. I just couldn't help myself! So, and what have you two been up to until I joined you?"

"Nothing, thanks to you", Kamui growled, but fortunately the other two didn't hear him.

"We were just talking about the dreams we had last night", Subaru explained politely.

"Dreams from last night…hm…" Sorata rubbed his chin. "Oh, yes, I remember! I was dreaming that Nee-chan and I…"

"Sorata!" It was Arashi's voice from the other side of the wall which separated the baths for men and women. "You better be careful what you say! We can hear you perfectly from over here."

"Hahaha!", Sorata laughed. "Never mind my dream! I've already forgotten most of it anyway!"

* * *

"It surely was a nice day today", Kamui said as Subaru and he had gotten back to their room. It was quarter past twelve and Kamui knew that it was the perfect time and situation for everything he had in mind. There was only Subaru and him. No one who could ever disturb them. 

"Yes, it really was", Subaru answered as he slid into the bed next to Kamui.

Kamui swallowed excitedly and was just about to open his mouth, as Subaru lay down and turned his back towards the boy.

"Alright, then. Goodnight, Kamui."

Kamui didn't trust his ears. No!! It couldn't possibly end like that! "W-W-Wait, Subaru!!", he stammered.

Subaru rolled around to face him. "What is it?" Somehow, Kamui thought his expression looked somewhat annoyed.

"I just… I mean, we…"

"What, Kamui?"

"I…" Kamui swallowed. "I'm still thirsty", he finally said.

"Uh…" Subaru lay back on his back. "Didn't you bring a bottle of water with you?"

Kamui lifted his head, as a brilliant idea crossed his mind. Quickly he tried to suppress the smirk which was about to cover his lips. "Actually I have", he explained. "It's next to your bedside."

Subaru sighed and let his hand drop down. Blindly he felt around for the bottle on the floor next to the bed, but there was nothing there. "There is no bottle, Kamui. You must have put it somewhere else", he replied calmly. "It's not here, that is."

"Yes, it is", Kamui insisted and crawled closer towards Subaru. "May I?", he whispered and held his breath, as he bowed across Subaru's body to reach for the floor. "Oops!" With a short sound he let his hand slip on purpose and let himself fall on top of Subaru. "S-Sorry", he stammered and looked up.

Their eyes met.

And again, Kamui felt his heart stop. Those beautiful green eyes that were looking up to him. That pretty, delicate face. The silken, raven black hair. And now, they were so close.

Kamui wanted him. No matter what. Now. 'I can't believe this is really happening right now… It must be a dream! Oh, tell me it's no dream!' He realized that all he really wanted was for the world to always be like this. Those deep emerald eyes looking up to him. That would be enough to make his world perfect.

His thoughts went back to that one stolen kiss, when Subaru had been unconscious after his battle with Fuma. 'I've done it once, so what's the problem with doing it a second time?', he asked himself over and over again, but the answer was obvious: 'Well, this time, Subaru is fully conscious.'

Subaru was so close to him, he could feel the other's breath. Subaru's body underneath his own. What a sensation…! The onmyouji's eyes were fixed on him, and him alone.

'Oh, if he just gave me a sign! A tiny little hint that it's alright to make any further advances…' Kamui swallowed. 'Ah, come on! Please close your eyes…!'

And after a while, that seemed to Kamui like eternity, Subaru indeed did close his eyes. Slowly, very slowly and Kamui wasn't sure, whether he could trust his eyes or not. 'Could it be? Is this really about to happen…?'

Hesitatingly, Kamui closed his eyes as well and came even closer towards Subaru's lips. 'Oh God, I must be dreaming…'

"Kamui…" Subaru's voice sounded painful.

"Yes…?" Kamui whispered back as their lips were about to touch.

"Your elbow… It hurts against my injured rib."

Kamui scared up and sat back. "Oh God, I'm sorry!! Did I hurt you?!"

"It's alright", Subaru replied and opened his eyes again. "It's not you fault that you slipped."

Kamui blushed as a sudden guilt filled his heart and he looked away. "Uhm, well…"

"So, didn't you find your bottle?"

"Hm, no. It wasn't next to your bedside, but I don't care." As soon as he realized what golden opportunity had just passed, disappointment made him feel angry at himself. "I swallowed enough water today at the spring."

Subaru was a bit surprised by Kamui's sudden change of mind, but a few moments later he yawned and turned away. "Alright. Goodnight, then."

Kamui stared unbelievingly at Subaru's back. 'Is that all? Is this night really going to end like this? Oh, I'm such a fool! I should have kissed him, when I had the chance to.'

"Yes, goodnight, Subaru", he eventually muttered and lay back as well. "Sweet dreams."

'Come on, Kamui, it's not that bad…', he thought to himself. 'After all, it you hadn't touched his injured rib, the situation might have turned out entirely different.' In the darkness of the room Kamui nodded. 'Yes. It was just bad luck. Tomorrow… Tomorrow night it will work. Tomorrow night we'll fall asleep skin to skin.' He couldn't suppress a tiny chuckle, until he as well closed his eyes and waited for a beautiful dream to come.

* * *

"2:7, come on, Kamui-san and Arashi-san! You can still do it!!" Yuzuriha clapped her hands merrily. 

She and Subaru were sitting on a small bench in the corridor of the guesthouse. In front of them was a table tennis table, which was being used by Arashi, Kamui, Sorata and Karen. Those four were playing a match, two versus two, while Subaru and Yuzuriha were counting the points.

It was Sorata's turn to serve and he hit the small ball with force.

Kamui on the other side saw the ball coming towards him. He lifted his racket and fixed the ball, but in the last moment, he didn't hit it.

Arashi, who was Kamui's team-mate, realized the situation and instinctively reached out for the ball in Kamui's place. Unfortunately, she was only able to touch it with the edge of her racket, making it hit the wall on the other side of the corridor and eventually dropping on the floor.

"2:8!", Yuzuriha announced and clapped again. "You're such a great player, Sorata-san!"

"Hehe…" Sorata only grinned and scratched his head.

"I'm sorry", Kamui murmured to Arashi. "I'll go get the ball."

Arashi's eyes followed the boy. "What's wrong with you today?", she asked and her voice sounded concerned. "You don't really seem to be at your best today."

Kamui bowed and picked up the small plastic ball. "I was never good at table tennis in the first place…", he muttered and rubbed his eyes.

The truth was that he was nothing but incredibly tired. The last night he had not been able to fall asleep, no matter how hard he had tried. But having Subaru sleep so close right next to him…

Subaru on the other hand seemed to be perfectly well rested, Kamui noticed with a quiet growl. He peered over to the bench, where Subaru was chit-chatting happily with Yuzuriha without even paying the slightest attention to him.

'Well', Kamui thought, 'this is all going to change after tonight. Tomorrow, I'll be the only one he's smiling at…'

"It's such a shame Seishiro-san isn't here with us!" Yuzuriha looked at Subaru. "It would be so great with him. Think of all the fun we had together at the ice rink! Don't you agree, Subaru-san?"

Subaru took a deep breath. "I wonder..."

Yuzuriha crossed her arms. "Oh well, you don't sound very convincing."

"I don't?" Subaru snickered. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something else. You are right. It would be great if he was here with us."

Kamui returned with the ball and gave it back to Sorata.

"Thanks, Kamui!", Sorata nodded and turned to Yuzuriha and Subaru. "Hey, you two over there! You can already start thinking about what prize Karen-san and I'll get after we beat those wimps."

"A prize?" Yuzuriha's expression became serious. "Oh, my, I haven't thought about that yet!"

Subaru looked back at her. "Why don't we just challenge the winner of this match? And if we win, well, then we're lucky. If we lose, we'll treat the winner to dinner."

"Yes! That's a great idea" Yuzuriha smiled enthusiastically. "The winner of this match will be challenged by Subaru-san and me!"

Kamui scared up. 'I don't care about the dinner, but the chance to play against Subaru…?'

"Then it's decided!", Sorata stated and threw the ball into the air again. "Here it comes!!"

The ball hit the table once, crossed the net and hit the table a second time.

Kamui saw the ball coming towards him. He stroke out. Boom!

Sorata didn't realize what exactly it was that passed his cheek by a hair's breadth. "Whew, that was…"

"3:8! What an awesome shot, Kamui!"

"Hehe…" Kamui grinned. "Checkmate!"

"We're doing table tennis and not chess", Karen reminded him gently.

Kamui rolled his eyes. "Who cares, anyway."

* * *

It was already close to midnight when Kamui and Subaru returned to their room once again. 

'Tonight', Kamui thought. 'Tonight everything will go fine.'

As the door shut behind them, Kamui's pulse rose again. They were alone. All alone. No one would disturb them.

'All that's needed is a kiss', he told himself over and over. 'Everything else will follow automatically.'

"Do you want to use the bathroom first, this time?", Subaru asked him and turned around to face the boy.

"Uhm…" Kamui was abruptly torn back to reality. "Alright", he murmured, took one last glance of Subaru's beautiful green eyes and vanished behind the door.

In the meantime, Subaru sat down on the bed and yawned. A trip like that could really be exhausting, even though it was so relaxing and soothing to take a bath at the hot spring.

Only a few minutes passed, until there was a knock on the door.

Subaru stood up and walked towards the door, while Kamui peered out of the bathroom, the toothbrush still in his hands.

"Yes?" Slowly Subaru opened and suddenly his eyes widened in surprise. "S-Seishiro-san!!"

Kamui choke on his toothpaste.

Subaru shook his head. "What on earth are you doing here?!"

Seishiro's face looked content. He was wearing the same blue kimono all guest wore, as if he'd been there from the beginning. "I hope I'm not interrupting", he said calmly with a quick glance at Kamui, who was still coughing and now disappeared back into the bathroom.

"I really don't understand…" Subaru murmured and stepped back so that Seishiro could enter.

"Yuzuriha-chan told me that the Dragons of Heaven were spending a few days out here, so I thought I'd join you for a bit."

"I see…"

"Does is bother you? You don't seem very happy…"

Subaru waved his hands. "No, no, not at all! I'm very pleased. It's just so all of a sudden…"

"I know, it's almost midnight, but I, well, I still had some work to do." Seishiro observed Subaru's very reaction, but Subaru stayed calm and pretended to overhear Seishiro's statement.

"It's fine." Subaru sighed. "We were just about to go to bed."

"Hm, that would be a waste", Seishiro whispered, so that Subaru would become curious.

And indeed, the other man did. "What would be a waste?", he asked quickly.

Seishiro grinned. "It's such a beautiful night outside."

Subaru looked back at him.

"It's true. Wanna see it? Mind to take a little walk?" Seishiro raised his eyebrows.

Subaru's expression was still full of surprise, but finally, he relaxed. "Alright, why not." He turned around and leaned to the bathroom door. "Kamui? I'm going to take a little walk with Seishiro-san, okay?"

Silence.

"Kamui? Did you hear what I just said?"

Again, no reaction.

Subaru touched the doorknob worried. "Hey, Kamui, are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine", a voice suddenly answered weakly. "I'm fine, Subaru, I'm… fine..."

"Alright then. Goodnight."

* * *

"See, it's a beautiful night", Seishiro said quietly, taking one quick glance up to the bright moon. 

Subaru smiled shyly. "It sure is."

"And it's not only the night", Seishiro continued and on his face was a gentle grin. "It's been a while since the moon was shining as bright as tonight. But it's not only the moon that makes this night beautiful."

Subaru lowered his eyes. "I, uhm… Actually, I don't know what to reply..."

Seishiro shook his head. "I know. But you don't have to reply anything. I am well aware of what happened in the past and I don't intent to act as if everything was fine. And I also understand that a simple 'I'm sorry' won't be enough for you."

Subaru sighed. "Hm..." He let his gaze wander around the hot spring that was lying there so quietly in the moonlight. The water was entirely calm. His eyes touched the white rocks that were placed around the edge of spring. Their surface had been neatly smoothed. Next to the spring was a high wooden barricade separating the baths for men and women. "Everything is now different from the year we spent together", Subaru finally said and turned his head back to Seishiro. "But since that night on the bridge, it's also different from the past nine years."

"I know…", Seishiro murmured and sat down on one of the white rocks, letting his feet drop into the warm water.

Subaru shook his head. "Let's not talk about things like that now", he suggested, as he sat down next to Seishiro. "What have you been doing all those nine years? I suppose you left Tokyo."

"What made you believe that?" Seishiro's expression was surprised. "Well, actually you're right. I spent most of the time away from the city."

Subaru didn't reply.

"What about you? You're still living in Tokyo?" Seishiro threw a quick glance at Subaru. "Or did you go back to Kyoto?"

"I'm still here in Tokyo", Subaru replied quietly. "From time to time I have to go back to Kyoto, but usually I'm in Tokyo."

"I see…" Seishiro found it hard to keep the conversation up. "Did you spend a nice day here, yesterday?"

Subaru, to Seishiro's surprise, smiled slightly. "Yes, it was pretty nice."

"I can image. This spring is really incredibly beautiful." He paused. "Someday I'd like to come back here. With a certain someone."

Subaru looked at him curiously. "With whom?"

Seishiro looked back and seeing Subaru's questioning expression, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, baka!" And with these words he gave Subaru a gentle push, so that the latter lost his footing and slid down into the water.

There was a huge splash until Subaru finally gasped for air.

He was standing in the middle of the water, his hair and kimono entirely soaked. "Hey!", he complained angrily. "What was that for?"

Seishiro smiled merrily, while Subaru looked down at himself disgustedly.

"Oh jeez, the kimono is soaked!" He threw an evil glance at Seishiro. "Usually you take off your clothes before you enter the spring."

Seishiro started to laugh. "Oh, I certainly won't keep you from taking off your wet kimono now. Go ahead."

"Very funny", Subaru murmured. "I guess you could use some water as well, am I right?"

The gush of water hit Seishiro unexpectedly. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened, while the water dropped from his hair and face. "You don't believe it…!", he murmured and rubbed his eyes.

Subaru was looking back at him with a content expression.

"Who are you and what did you do with Subaru-kun? Where is that good boy I used to know?"

"He's still here, don't worry, Seishiro-san", Subaru replied and on his face was a kind smile which made him look so incredibly awesome, that Seishiro couldn't resist anymore and slid down into the spring as well.

"You wanted to know what I've been doing all those years?", Seishiro asked as he came closer towards Subaru. "I've been thinking of you, Subaru-kun. Every day, every minute. Just being with you again is intoxicating."

Subaru's smile froze. His expression became serious. "Seishiro-san…"

"It's true, Subaru-kun. I love you", Seishiro insisted and grabbed Subaru's arm to pull him closer.

But Subaru hesitated. "Wait, please…", he murmured and turned his head away. "I…"

"Please believe me, I cannot be another second without you anymore."

"Why are you so serious all of a sudden?!" Subaru looked back at the other man. "I thought you wanted to fool around and now..." He shied away, but Seishiro didn't let go of him.

"Subaru-kun…", he whispered, so that the other one looked at him again.

For a moment they stayed like this, but then Subaru lowered his head. "It's getting cold. We should go now." And with these words he turned around and went towards the edge of the spring.

Seishiro lifted his hand unbelievingly. "Subaru-kun!", he called. "We're in the middle of a _hot_ spring. How are you supposed to get cold?!"

But Subaru didn't react and left the water.

Rolling his eyes Seishiro sighed and followed.

Suddenly, Subaru turned around and faced the other mad unexpectedly. "I'm sorry, Seishiro-san. I didn't mean being impolite."

"Impolite? Not at all."

"Hm… Alright then. Thank you for taking a walk with me and for…" He paused.

"Fooling around with me in the hot spring in the middle of the night?", Seishiro completed his sentence grinning.

Subaru looked back at him, his eyes opened widely. But then he chuckled for a second. "Well, I guess you could call it that." He shook his head and became serious again. "Oh, by the way, where is your room, Seishiro-san?"

Seishiro lifted his eyebrow. "Why do you want to know that? You wanna spend me a visit tonight?"

"Uhm…" Subaru's expression became confused. "No, I didn't…"

Seishiro snickered. "Since I just arrived here, I don't have a room yet. But since this is a large hot spring, I'll just go and ask which room I could take tonight."

Subaru was about to nod when he suddenly remembered what Kamui had told them, when he'd first talked about the hot springs vacation.

::You see, the problem is that the entire guest house is booked up, except three double rooms.::

"Wait, I heard that all the rooms here are already taken", Subaru said quickly. "I guess you won't be lucky enough…"

"Who told you that? Didn't you realize that there are hardly any people except you guys?"

"Uh, now that you say it…" Subaru stammered.

But Seishiro already got it. 'That was probably that brat's idea. A pretext, so that he could share a room with Subaru-kun.' "Well, can't be helped. Then I'll just have to sleep outside in the grass."

Subaru shook his head uncomfortable, but suddenly he had an idea. "No, wait! Why don't you just stay with us? It's just for one night and the bed is large enough anyway! And Kamui has such a slender figure, I'm sure it will be no problem at all!"

Seishiro wasn't sure whether he could trust his ears or not. 'You are actually offering me your bed?!' Inside, he smirked. 'Oh well, I just need to get rid of that Kamui-brat and this night might actually become quite an interesting night…'

* * *

"Kamui", Subaru whispered as he quietly opened the door. He could see the boy already lying in bed. 

Kamui turned around. "Subaru, you're back!" His face was wet, the eyes swollen and red.

"Kamui!" Subaru's expression became worried. "Did you cry?!"

The boy shook his head timidly. "No, I… I just had a little headache, but it's all right now again… Since now you-"

"Oh, you wouldn't mind if Seishiro-san stayed with us tonight?" Subaru took one step aside and behind him the Sakurazukamori entered the room.

Kamui froze. At first he didn't realize that this was really happening, but soon he found it hard to fight his tears back again. "No", he whispered, meaning 'no' like 'no, this can't be true!'

Subaru, however, misinterpreted it as 'no' like 'no, I don't mind'. "Great! Thank you very much, Kamui." He turned to Seishiro. "Please come in."

"Good evening, Shiro-kun", Seishiro greeted politely, successfully hiding his mischievousness. "I'm sorry to cause so much trouble."

"Not at all", Subaru only replied and pointed at the bathroom. "You can use the bathroom of course. There are a few towels, so you can dry yourself."

Kamui only watched the scene in a state of trance. He felt numb. All his dreams and hopes were destroyed in one single instant. The Sakurazukamori vanished into the bathroom, came out again, Subaru vanished into the bathroom and came out again. Kamui didn't really realize anything that happened around him. He just sat there, on his side of the bed and stared.

It was one sentence the Sakurazukamori finally uttered that made Kamui scare up like an alarmed dog.

"I'll sleep in the middle then. There's the gap where the two mattresses meet. It's rather uncomfortable, I guess, so I'll take that place."

Kamui saw through him in one instance. 'You don't want me to sleep next to Subaru, do you. You want to sleep in the middle, so that you can keep us separate and have us under surveillance.' And as he thought about that, Kamui realized that is was not a bad idea at all. 'Of course! I'll have to take the place in the middle myself, so I can make sure I'm the only one who lies next to Subaru.' "No, please", he said and slid in the middle of the bed. "You're our guest, Sakurazuka-san. I couldn't bear to leave the uncomfortable place to you."

Seishiro growled inside. "I don't mind at all, Shiro-kun. It's not alright with me if one of you has to take the uncomfortable place just because I don't have my own room."

"No, please, I insist", Kamui replied. "I'll sleep in the middle."

"Shiro-kun, really. I don't want you to have any inconveniences…"

"No way, I don't mind sleeping on the gap between the mattresses. It's even good for my spine."

"Still-"

"Just stop it!", Subaru finally intervened. "_I'm_ gonna sleep in the middle, alright?!"

"No!", Seishiro and Kamui shouted at the same time.

But Subaru simply crawled onto the bed the lay down in the middle. "Oh, yes."

* * *

It was sometime during the night, when Subaru suddenly woke up again. The room was entirely dark when he stared up at the ceiling. 

From his left side he could hear Kamui's regular breath. A soothing and quiet sound. The boy was deeply asleep.

From his other side, however, he couldn't hear a single noise. Curious he turned his face to the right, just in order to make sure Seishiro was still here. And actually he was. He seemed to be asleep just as deep as Kamui.

Subaru couldn't help but smile for a second. 'He is sleeping so silently, you could think he's dead.'

It was a strange feeling Subaru suddenly had as he thought about sleeping in the middle of Kamui and Seishiro. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but somehow… somehow he felt lost. He lowered his head. Yes, somehow, he felt lonely.

With a serious expression on his face, Subaru quietly sat up and crawled out of the bed. He just needed to be alone for a while. 'A cigarette would be nice now.' Without looking back, Subaru left the room and closed the door after himself.

---

Seishiro turned around in his sleep. There was some noise and after a while he found himself waking up.

The room was entirely dark, but even though he couldn't see anything, he knew that Subaru was lying right next to him.

He smirked. Hard to believe he would ever get the chance to be as close as that to Subaru again. And now they were sharing the same bed – okay, also with Kamui, but Seishiro decided to ignore that fact just for now.

There was some movement next to him.

Gazing into the darkness, Seishiro narrowed his eyes, but he wasn't able to see a thing.

Again, the person next to him turned around.

'So, Subaru is awake as well?' Seishiro lifted his eyebrow. 'That's interesting… I wonder how far he…'

He slid a slightest bit towards the middle of the bed and underneath the blanket he reached out his hand all the way across the mattress towards Subaru.

It didn't take long until he touched Subaru's arm.

Subaru moved.

'Probably he's scared now…' But Seishiro knew how to handle the situation. Slowly he let his hand slide down Subaru's arm, until he reached his hand. Casually, their fingers entwined and Seishiro was a bit surprised when he felt that Subaru's fingers started caressing his own.

He didn't care much, though. He had what he wanted and it made him even feel better, as he thought of Kamui who was sleeping there peacefully on the other side of the bed and had no clue at all about what was going on between him and Subaru.

---

Kamui fought hard to suppress a chuckle. Tenderly, he caressed Subaru's hand, and the best thing was that the Sakurazukamori was sleeping there peacefully on the other side of the bed and had no clue at all about what was going on between him and Subaru.

Never had he imagined that Subaru could be so gentle. It was an awesome feeling. So Subaru was interested in him after all.

Admittedly he had found it a bit surprising when Subaru had taken the initiative all of a sudden, but he didn't care. All that mattered was what was happening between him and Subaru right now.

Smiling, Kamui stroke Subaru's arm with his other hand and slid a bit closer towards the other man.

Subaru lifted his arm and pulled Kamui into a close embrace.

Kamui felt like he was dreaming. Finally being held by the one person he loved so much… He snickered and clutched Subaru's arm tightly.

---

'That was easier than I thought', Seishiro smirked as Subaru clutched his arm tightly. 'I didn't imagine you would surrender so easily. After all that had happened…' Content, he nuzzled his face into Subaru's black hair. It felt actually a bit messier than he had imagined, but still it didn't feel bad.

Subaru snickered quietly, as Seishiro kissed his hair.

---

Kamui made himself more comfortable in Subaru's arms as the latter one kissed his hair tenderly. It was such an awesome feeling and Kamui felt an enjoyable shiver all over his body.

Happily he slid even closer against the other's body and absorbed his warmth with a pleasant smile. He could feel Subaru's lips running down his head, his face towards his lips.

Kamui held his breath and turned his head a slight bit towards Subaru so that their lips would eventually meet faster.

His pulse was pounding and he was sure that Subaru was able to feel his heart beat… 'Finally', he thought. 'Finally a kiss that's not just a stolen one…'

---

It was quite a strange feeling Seishiro had, to his own surprise. But he realized that this would be the first kiss he shared with Subaru, with the one person that had affected his life in such a great way. With the one person he had been thinking about all this time…

And finally he accepted with a nostalgic smile that this kiss, indeed, would be something special…

---

A few millimetres before their lips finally touched, the door opened and Subaru entered the room again.

Seishiro scared up. Who was this person at the door? He could feel Subaru in his arms tensing as well.

Subaru yawned and rubbed his eyes, while he switched on the light, so that he could find his way back to the bed.

Seishiro stared at the person at the door in horror. He didn't dare to lower his eyes to the person in his arms…

Kamui only swallowed. 'Hell no, this must be a nightmare!' In panic, he pushed Seishiro away from him and slid back to his edge of the bed, curling up with the blanket and wiping across the parts of his face the Sakurazukamori had kissed.

Seishiro only closed his eyes and let himself fall back again. Somehow he couldn't help but laugh at the irony of their situation.

Finally, Subaru stopped rubbing his eyes and opened them again. He yawned a second time and crawled onto the bed again. Seishiro and Kamui were probably still asleep. They were looking so peaceful. He smiled. "Goodnight, once again", he whispered and switched off the light.

* * *

"Aw, I just love it here!", Yuzuriha lay back against the rocks at the edge of the spring. "Too bad it's our last day here." She fixed her eyes on the barricade which separated the baths for men and women. "But it's so great that you're here now as well, Seishiro-san! Just yesterday, Subaru-san and I talked about how great it would be if you came and joined us." 

On the other side of the wall Seishiro lifted his eyebrow and looked at Subaru. "Oh really?", he asked. "You talked with her about how great it would be…"

Subaru crossed his arms and turned away, as a slight blush reddened his cheek. "It wasn't that a big deal."

"Oh, come on…" He slid closer towards Subaru. "You're happy that I am here, are you not?"

"Well I…"

"You're blushing..."  
"I'm not!!"

"Yes you are!"

Subaru slid away. "Why are you sliding closer and closer towards me?!"

Seishiro smirked. "I could never be close enough to you!"

Kamui, who was dully hanging around in the water with his face up to his nose submerged, growled angrily, until the water started to bubble slightly.

It was Sorata who noticed his bad mood. "Hey Kamui, what's that face supposed to mean? Come on, put on a smile! Don't you enjoy being here?"

Kamui only murmured something, until he disappeared entirely in the water.

"K-Kamui!" Sorata jumped to his feet. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Kamui?" Subaru came closer toward the place where Kamui just sank. "Hello?" Worriedly he reached down into the shallow water and pulled the boy up again. "Kamui! Are you all right? What was that supposed to mean?!"

Kamui opened his eyes blankly. "Subaru, I'm glad…", he murmured and nuzzled his head against Subaru's chest, as he realized that he was lying in Subaru's arms right now.

"Oh, I'm sure he is alright!" Sorata waved his hands. "Some water might help!" And with these words he aimed a large splash of water at Kamui.

Shocked, Kamui scared up, coughing. "Hey, Sorata, you…!"

Subaru, who was hit equally, let go of Kamui and slid back next to Seishiro. "Hey, what was that? I'm not involved in this at all!"

Sorata only laughed. "Kamui needs to be cheered up a bit!" Happily he splashed the water a second time at Kamui and started fooling around with him.

"S-Sorata! Stop it!!"

Seishiro turned to Subaru and grinned at him innocently. "Fooling around in a hot spring… They're such children!"

Subaru chuckled and smiled back at him. "You might have a point there..."


	7. Maybe Not That Much!

**Thousand Things I Hate About You**

_Chapter 7  
_

**Author's Note: **I know it's hard to believe, but I'm still alive... And after more than one and a half year of hiatus (does that remind you of CLAMP themselves? ;-)) I just finished another chapter today... Be assured, I AM going to finish this story sooner or later. Sorry to all of you who waited in vain for such a long time and thanks to everyone who is still interessted in this little story!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story of course belong to CLAMP.

* * *

The morning was bright and beautiful when Kamui stepped outside into the garden. The sunlight was shining through the crowns of the old and gnarled willows and apple trees, which surrounded the mansion like a squad of silent but vigilant guardians. The shadows of the leaves drew irregular patterns on the grass.

Kamui felt happy, although he was a bit upset as well. His pace speeded up, while he was carefully looking around until his eyes eventually found what he was looking for.

Subaru was sitting on a bench in the shadow of a huge willow tree.

"Good morning, Subaru", Kamui began and smiled. "I knew you were out here."

"Really?" Subaru turned around slightly. "What made you know?"

"Well…" Kamui scratched his head. "Actually it was because I saw you leave", the boy admitted.

Subaru laughed gently. "You seem to be in a good mood today. Why don't you sit down?"

"Oh, well, I don't want to keep you from…"

"From?"

"From whatever you were doing just until now. Meditating or I don't know…"

Subaru shook his head and let the cigarette in his right hand drop to the ground, carefully placing his foot on it, so that Kamui wouldn't notice. "I wasn't doing anything."

Kamui swallowed. "Well, then… o-okay."

There was a long pause while the two of them were sitting next to each other is silence until Kamui finally found the courage to speak. "Actually I wanted to ask you if… well, maybe…" Kamui sighed. "Do you want to go to the amusement park with me today?"

"To the amusement park?" Subaru looked quite astonished. "Alright, why not."

"Really?" Kamui was surprised by Subaru's quick acceptance. Amusement parks were such crowded and lively places, Subaru on the other hand was such a quiet and calm person. Kamui had been prepared for all kinds of convincing strategies. But, after all, this could be a sign that Subaru wanted to be with him, no matter where and when, even if Kamui wanted to go to a place Subaru actually disliked. Yes, that had to be the reason!! Kamui was smiling joyfully. "Oh, that's so great, Subaru! I'm so looking forward to it!" Merrily he looked up to the bright blue sky. 'And above all, I'm looking forward to the Ferris wheel… This will be the perfect opportunity and then, maybe…'

::It was a beautiful sunset, a magical orange glow filled the small gondola of the Ferris wheel. At its highest point, the wheel stopped and Kamui watched the city lights of Tokyo slowly starting to sparkle. There was a gentle blush on his face and hesitatingly he turned his head towards Subaru, who was sitting opposite him.

"Subaru…", he whispered, ignoring the persistent lump in his throat, that made it hard to speak. "I want to tell you something."

Subaru looked back at him. The faint sunlight made his black hair shimmer and in his eyes there was a gentle glow. He was absolutely beautiful.

Kamui held his breath. "You know, I love you."

The reaction in Subaru's face was a smile. "I know that."

Kamui's eyes opened wide. "You do? But how…?"

"Shh…" Subaru put his finger on his lips and leaned forward until they were so close their lips almost touched. "Don't say another word", Subaru whispered and kissed him.::

'Hehehehe…' Kamui fought hard to suppress a victorious laughter. This was the perfect plan. It would so absolutely work!

"Well, then, shall we go?" It was Subaru's voice that brought him back to reality. For a short moment he was a bit disappointed, but the prospect of his soon-to-come future made him shiver in excitement.

"Sure!", he nodded and turned around. "I'll just go and fetch my jacket, okay? I'll be back in a second, then we can leave!"

"Leave?" A voice made Kamui turn to stone in an instant. He didn't dare to turn around and identify its owner.

"Seishiro-san! Good morning", Subaru greeted.

Seishiro sat down next to Subaru without asking for permission. "Where do you want to go?", he asked in a nonchalant tone of voice.

"Kamui and I are going to the amusement park", Subaru explained talkatively.

Kamui froze. He could already hear Subaru inviting the Sakurazukamori as well, but, to his surprise, Subaru didn't.

"Really? That's such a shame", Seishiro mused. "I was just about to ask you to take a walk with me."

"Sorry", Subaru replied.

"Yeah, sorry!" Kamui turned around. The fact that Subaru was obviously on his side gave him strength. "You'll have to learn that people are not always just waiting for you to pop up and-"

"Kamui", Subaru interrupted suddenly. "Why don't you go and fetch your jacket, hm?"

For a moment Kamui just stared back at Subaru. He felt like a child being sent away when adults wanted to talk. 'No, don't think such crap. Subaru's on your side all along. He'll probably just show that bastard who's running the show!'

As soon as the boy left, Seishiro's expression became serious. "Since when are you into amusement parks? Are you doing this for him?"

Subaru leaned back. "What's this about, Seishiro-san? It's not a big deal. I don't understand…"

"What is it that you don't understand?" Seishiro's voice sounded harsh. "I understand a lot. But I don't see any point in you going to the amusement park with that guy. Why won't you just stay here? It's a beautiful day."

"Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" Subaru looked at the other man with a worried expression. "This isn't like you…" He lowered his head. "I'm just going to the amusement park, this isn't a bad thing."

Seishiro clenched his fists. "You know, you're always like that, Subaru-kun. You're just always doing what other people tell you or want you to do. Can't you just make up your own mind for once and tell that brat that you don't like going to the amusement park?"

Subaru's expression changed slightly. "Well, maybe I already _made_ up my mind. Maybe I _want_ to go to the amusement park." He cleared his throat. "You know, _you're_ actually the one who never takes a no for an answer. You've always been like that."

"_I_ have always been like that?!" Seishiro shook his head. "_You've_ always been like that! You can't stand to be brushed off by anyone because you're used to people doing as you wish in Kyoto!"

Subaru nodded sarcastically. "Oh, that's really interesting. Is this how you really think about me? Well, at least I am not a liar who even locks away his own feelings just in order to claim himself the winner. That's because you hate to lose and you can't stand someone being superior to you. Now _that's_ what I call childish."

"Now _I'll_ tell you what _I_ call childish: Trying to draw all the attention of other people on yourself. Trying to make other people jealous by spending your time with different people. But unfortunately, I can tell you this won't work on me. Maybe you're not that much sought-after as you believe you are."

Subaru stood up. "You think I'm trying to make you jealous? Oh, come on. I've never heard of anything more ridiculous."

"See? That's also like you. You never admit anything that doesn't suit your current plans." Seishiro stood up as well.

"Subaru!" It was Kamui who came running towards them waving.

Subaru turned to Seishiro and gave him one glaring look. "You know, you're right about one thing. You're just as heartless as you always claim to be." With a quick movement, Subaru turned around and left. "Come on, Kamui, let's go."

"Uhm, sure!", Kamui replied a bit unsure, but followed the other man instantly.

"I hope you enjoy yourselves at the amusement park!", Seishiro yelled after them, then let himself drop onto the bench. His expression was deeply angered and he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Don't you want to follow them?"

Startled, Seishiro watched the black-haired girl showing up behind the huge willow tree.

Yuzuriha looked sad. "I'm sorry", she murmured and sat down next to Seishiro. "I heard you fight."

"Ah, great", Seishiro replied coldly.

"You don't have to be sad, Seishiro-san. To fight means to be close. If you don't care for another person then he or she is not worthy enough for you to put your energy into arguments. But Subaru-san and you were fighting really spiritedly. That's because it's important to each one of you what the other one thinks about you."

"Well, I know what I think about him now", Seishiro said still angered. "But I don't care. By the time he returns, I'll already be back with the Dragons of Earth."

Yuzuriha's breath froze. "No, Seishiro-san, you mustn't!" Empathically she grabbed his arm. "Please! Not after we've become such good friends. Subaru-san cares for you! I'm sure he's very sad and feels guilty about what happened right now!" There was a certain solemnness in her eyes that made Seishiro back down. "Please, if you leave now, there won't be another chance for everything to turn out well."

* * *

The amusement park was indeed very crowded, but Kamui didn't stop pulling Subaru around enthusiastically. "Oh look at that rollercoaster!! We're gonna ride that, aren't we?"

"Hmh…"

"Oh and that carousel over there! This looks so much fun, don't you think?"

"Hmh…"

Kamui stopped. "So, what are we going to do first? What do you want to do?"

Subaru sighed. "Oh, Kamui, I'm fine with everything you wish."

"Are you sure?" Kamui looked back at him skeptically. "Well, if that's true, then let's ride the rollercoaster!"

* * *

"You see his expression?", Yuzuriha whispered peeking at the amusement park from inside the coppice. She pointed at Subaru who was following Kamui with an absent-minded expression. "He's not having a single bit of fun."

"Hmh…"

Yuzuriha looked at the man next to her. "Well then, shall we go and meet them?"

"No, not yet", Seishiro replied. "He might just have that look on his face because he doesn't like the park, not because he's sad about the argument."

"You got a point there", Yuzuriha whispered back. "Look! It seems they are about to ride the rollercoaster! We'll see whether his expression changes afterwards or not!"

* * *

Kamui's face was as white as snow when he and Subaru got off the rollercoaster. "Whew, that was some ride, alright!", he gasped. "Geez, I couldn't stop screaming! Subaru, I don't understand how you could be so calm."

"Hmh…"

"Anyway, let's go to- urgh!"

Subaru looked at the boy with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong, Kamui? You look really…"

Kamui suddenly pressed his hands on his mouth, his skin color turning into an unhealthy green. As fast as possible, Kamui turned around and vanished somewhere in the coppice.

Subaru looked at him a few seconds until a voice called his name.

"Subaru-san!" It was Yuzuriha followed by the Sakurazukamori. "What happened? Where is Kamui-san?"

Subaru pointed at the direction Kamui had vanished. "He… uhm… He is sick, I think."

Yuzuriha winked at Seishiro. "Well then, I'll look after him!!"

As soon as Yuzuriha was gone, Seishiro took one step towards Subaru.

"Subaru-kun, I…"

But Subaru only lowered his head. "Seishiro-san, I'm sorry for what happened. I really am. I said all those things to you and I didn't mean a single word." He swallowed. "I was afraid that you might have left."

Seishiro looked back at him. "Why are you always apologizing when it's not even your turn to apologize? It makes me feel even worse."

Surprised, Subaru looked up and on Seishiro's face there was a gentle smile.

Relieved, Subaru smiled as well. "And you can't stand not to have the final say, can you?"

"Sometimes", Seishiro replied and met Subaru's eyes. "I'm sorry, Subaru-kun. I didn't mean a single word either."

* * *

Kamui's face was still pale when he and Yuzuriha returned, but as soon as he spotted the person next to Subaru, he felt like throwing up again. 'No, this can't be! Why is this guy here again?! He's such a stalker!'

"Hey Kamui!" Subaru looked at the boy. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." 'No.'

"That's a relief!", Seishiro commented. "You should better stick to the calmer carousels, you know?"

"Thanks for the advice", Kamui growled back. "And thank you for dropping by, Yuzuriha, Sakurazuka-san." Quickly he grabbed Subaru's sleeve and tried to pull the man with him. "It was very nice, but we don't want to delay the two of you…"

"Oh, you're always so kind, Kamui!" Yuzuriha clapped her hands. "But fortunately, Seishiro-san and I have plenty of time. What do you think, Seishiro-san, should we accompany them?"

Seishiro gave the girl his best smile. "What a wonderful idea, Yuzuriha-chan."

"Ahaha!" Kamui put on a bittersweet smile. "Yes, a charming idea!" 'Fortunately the gondolas of the Ferris wheel are designed for two people only!'

"Alright." Subaru nodded. "And what are we going to do next?"

"Hmmh…" Kamui turned around. It took him a while, but finally his eyes stopped. "A fortuneteller!! Oh, please, Subaru! Let's go there!!"

"Uhm…" Subaru hesitated. "Just what in the world is it with all those fortunetellers? I'm sorry, Kamui, but as an onmyouji, I-"

It was Seishiro who saw his chance. "Oh, why not, Subaru-kun? This woman won't ask you about your birthdate or whatever. Look, she uses a crystal ball."

Subaru gave Seishiro a questioning glance. The fact that Seishiro tried to encourage him to go to a fortuneteller with Kamui intrigued him.

"Alright." Subaru finally nodded. "Let's go there."

"Okay, good luck!" Seishiro waved after them, then turned to Yuzuriha. "And while those two are busy, I'm going to fetch us all some tasty cotton candy, okay? You wait here?"

"Yay, that's a great idea!", Yuzuriha cheered. "I love cotton candy!"

* * *

The fortuneteller was an old woman, her face hidden under a huge hood. She was wearing a beautiful violet dress and on her fingers were some expensive rings.

The table she was sitting at was standing in front of a big tent, which looked just as quaint as the woman herself.

"Oh, good afternoon, good afternoon…", she murmured in a mysterious tone of voice as Kamui and Subaru sat down opposite her.

"Good afternoon", Kamui replied. "We were wondering… Could you tell us our fortune, please?"

"Hm, hm…" The old woman nodded and pointed at Subaru. "You go first!", she commanded and took Subaru's hand. Interested, she traced his lifelines with her finger. "Oh, ohohohoho! Now, this is quite interesting. Oh, a thrilling competition and you are so unaware of everything around you!"

"Hm?" Subaru looked puzzled. "What does that mean?"

"Can you see the outcome of that competition?", Kamui asked quickly and much to Subaru's surprise he seemed to know what the lady was talking about.

"Of course I do!", the fortuneteller replied harshly. "But I'm not going to tell you! Now, shut up and don't interrupt me!" She turned back to Subaru.

"Oh, I can see there is someone you love very much, someone very close to you. Hmmh, and that bend in your lifeline over there. It symbolizes a change. Everything will be turned around. If your life was painful until now, you'll enjoy much happiness. But if your life was joyful until now, I'm afraid to tell you, you'll have to experience much sadness."

Suddenly there was some noise coming from inside the fortuneteller's tent. The woman turned around, her face puzzled. "Hm, what the heck…", she murmured. "Please, excuse me. I'll be back in a minute."

As soon as the woman was gone, Subaru turned to Kamui. "What a strange woman!", he whispered and shook his head. "Did you get what she was talking about? A competition?? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Uhm…" Kamui looked back innocently. "I have no idea, Subaru."

"Hm, anyway. I guess she was just making something up."

The noise that came from the tent grew louder and Kamui was getting the impression the fortuneteller was having a fight with someone, but it was certainly only his imagination, because a few seconds later, the woman reappeared. Strangely, she seemed a bit taller than before and somehow looked funny, but Kamui couldn't tell exactly what it was.

"Well, here we go… hehehe…", she murmured and her voice as well sounded strange and a lot deeper than before. "It was just the cat… the black cat messing around with my magical items… So, where did we break off? Hmm…" She turned to Subaru. "Ah, your future, young man…" She gestured her hands above the crystal ball. "Oh, I can see your future… The only way for you to be happy is to fall in love with someone you know from your past, someone you-"

"Oh, well, thank you very much for your predictions!" Kamui quickly interrupted the woman and turned to Subaru. "Well, don't you think you've heard enough of your own future? Why don't you go back to Yuzuriha und Sakurazuka-san? I'll join you in a minute."

Subaru threw a puzzled glance at him. "But Kamui…"

"No, I insist. My future will probably just bore you, so please, enjoy yourself with Yuzuriha und Sakurazuka-san until I'm done, okay?"

"O-Okay…", Subaru agreed, although he did not understand was Kamui had in mind. Slightly puzzled he stood up and left.

Instantly, Kamui turned to the fortuneteller. "Well, now that he's gone", whispered Kamui in a conspirational tone of voice, "I want you to look into _our_ future. Mine and his. I want to know whether our love has a future or not."

"Why you little brat…", growled the fortuneteller with a deep, dark voice, but instantly turned into her mysterious, calm self again. "Hehehe, sure…", she muttered and turned to the crystal ball again. "Hmmm, I see a bad future… Yes, indeed a bad future. You will fight a lot and won't be happy for a single second together with him."

"What?!" Kamui looked back at her, his eyes opened wide.

"Indeed… I see a lot of arguing and crying… You are not aware of the real nature of the person you like… He is very selfish, unfriendly and aggressive. Extremely aggressive. Irascible. And he snores. You will only suffer if you decide to spend your life with him."

Kamui became angry. "W-What are you talking about?! I guess you're not aware of his real nature! I don't believe a word you said. You're certainly an impostor!" Furiously Kamui turned around and left without looking back once.

* * *

"Hey, Subaru-san!" Yuzuriha was waving at him. "Are you back already? Where is Kamui-san?"

Subaru looked around him. "Well, where is Seishiro-san?"

Yuzuriha smiled at him. "He is fetching us some cotton candy! I'm so looking forward to it! He'll be back soon, I'm sure." Curiously she looked up at him. "So, what did the fortuneteller tell?"

"Oh, I don't know. I didn't get what she was talking about." Subaru shrugged. "You know, perhaps she was just an impostor and telling everyone the same cryptic story."

"She definitely was!!" Kamui's voice reached them with a wave of rage. "She didn't know what she was talking about. No magical powers whatsoever, I tell you!"

"Wow, Kamui-san, you really seem annoyed. According to her your destiny must be pretty bad, huh?" Yuzuriha seemed rather excited than sad.

"We shouldn't listen to that strange woman." Kamui looked at Subaru intensely. "Right?"

"I guess one shouldn't expect too much from a nameless fortuneteller at an amusement park."

"Right!"

Yuzuriha laughed merrily. "I'm still curious what she told you, that made you so upset!"

Kamui changed the subject. "So, anywhere, where is the Sa- uhm, I mean, Sakurazuka-san?" 'Not that I actually care!'

"My, Shiro-kun, you're missing me? That's a surprise!" It was Seishiro who just reached them with four sticks of fluffy white cotton candy.

Kamui looked back at him with an annoyed expression. "Yeah, you got that right!"

Yuzuriha's eyes began to shine as she received her share and giggled happily.

"You know", it was Kamui who turned to Seishiro again. "It took you quite long to get these", he said, lifting his eyebrow. "It's hard to believe that was the only thing you did in the meantime."

"What do you mean?" Seishiro looked back at him in a nonchalant way. "We're not the only ones here, the line was quite long."

"Yeah, certainly." Kamui didn't intent to give up just now. "And certainly you didn't attack an old woman, stole her clothes and pretended to be her in the meantime, did you?"

Seishiro's eyes widened. "Why, did _you_?"

"Hm…" Kamui winkled his nose. The Sakurazukamori's response didn't really help to dispel his doubts, but it was Yuzuriha who eventually changed the topic to something else.

"Hey", the girl said and pointed and the huge Ferris wheel next to them. "I wanna ride that! Let's go, please!"

Kamui turned around. Well, it was his goal anyway. But now he had to be careful. In the end his intentions might just have the opposite effect and he might end up with Yuzuriha instead of Subaru. "Very well", he said in a solemn tone of voice. "That sounds like a fun idea."

"Indeed." Seishiro nodded. "The sun is about to set. Riding the Ferris wheel at night is always a memorable experience, don't you agree, Subaru-kun?" He leaned towards the other man with a certain suggestiveness in his eyes, but Kamui interrupted him at once.

"Well, uhm, sorry", he cleared his throat self-confidently, "but who decided that Subaru would ride the Ferris wheel with you?"

Seishiro glared back at him. "Well, who decided that he wouldn't?"

"Maybe I can read it in his eyes."

"Yeah, maybe I can read something else there."

Yuzuriha lowered her head. "I'm sad!! Everyone is so keen to ride the Ferris wheel with Subaru-san and no one wants to ride it with me."

Kamui and Seishiro looked at her with a shocked expression. They both knew what kind of reaction a statement like that would cause from Subaru.

"That's not true, Nekoi-san. Look, I want to ride the Ferris wheel with you, okay?"

* * *

"Tell me why", Kamui said and faced Seishiro from the opposite side of the gondola. "Why do you always have to destroy everything? Why do you always pop up suddenly out of nowhere and destroy other's lives?!" Angrily he cleared his throat. "Well, I forgot. You're the Sakurazukamori, it's your job to destroy lives. I have to admit you're pretty good at it."

Seishiro glared back as the Ferris wheel started to spin again. "Oh come on. You can't tell me, just because you didn't get to ride the Ferris wheel with Subaru-kun, you entire life is now destroyed."

"It's not just the Ferris wheel. It's everything in general. Why couldn't you just stay with the Dragons of Earth?!"

The skyline of the city began to glitter in the sunset.

"Well, actually I think you have some nerve to push yourself in the middle of an already existing relationship. That is-"

"Already existing relationship?! Don't be ridiculous!" Kamui shook his head. "I guess that's only your wishful thinking. I'm sorry, but I don't see anything going on between the two of you."

"Oh indeed you do." Seishiro lifted his eyebrow. "Why else would you be so eager to keep the two of us apart? Because you are afraid our relationship could intensify." He breathed in deeply. "And that is exactly the reason why, deep inside your heart, you're glad that it's Yuzuriha-chan, who is sitting opposite Subaru-kun inside that gondola, and not me." Self-confidently he leaned back. "I, for example, wouldn't have minded at all if you were to ride the Ferris wheel with Subaru-kun. Because I know there's no danger whatsoever coming from you."

Just as Kamui was about to open his mouth, a sudden earthquake made the gondola tremble.

Instantly, Kamui jumped to his feet. "What was that?!"

Seishiro pointed outside the gondola across the amusement park. "Does that answer your question? Over there."

Kamui held his breath. "Fuma…"

"Quick, we need to hurry!" The Sakurazukamori reached up and hit the hatch in the ceiling of the gondola.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Yuzuriha looked puzzled. "Why did the Ferris wheel stop?"

"It's a Dragon of Earth…", Subaru murmured und stood up. With an alarmed gaze he searched the amusement park on the ground. "One of the Seven Angels is attacking."

"Oh no, Subaru-san, look!" Yuzuriha lifted her hand to her heart. "It's Kamui-san and Seishiro-san!"

Subaru rushed next to Yuzuriha.

Kamui and Seishiro were standing on top of the gondola next to them and suddenly leaping off to head for the ground.

"We need to get out of here!" Subaru lifted his arm and hit the hatch in the ceiling of the gondola. Again, and again. "No, crap!", he hissed. "It won't open!"

Yuzuriha's eyes filled with fear. "Do you mean… we're trapped in here?"

Subaru turned back to the window. "We've got to find a way to help them!"

* * *

The Kamui of the Dragons of Earth was leaning against one of a children's carousel's horses, when Kamui and Seishiro reached him.

"Fuma." Kamui narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He shook his head. "This is an amusement park, not one of Tokyo's barriers."

Fuma chuckled. "I know that, I know that. I just wanted to say hello. You all seemed to have such a good time, I didn't want to be the one left out." With a gracious movement he took one step towards his old friend. "I thought we could have a little fun here. After all, it's an amusement park, isn't it? And look at all those innocent people around here…"

Kamui glared back at him. "You wouldn't dare…"

Fuma shrugged. "Wouldn't I? What do you think, Sakurazukamori? Oh, I forgot. You decided to switch sides lately."

Seishiro didn't respond at all.

After a while, Fuma turned around. "Fine then. If you're not interested in talking to me, then why don't we just go on with the real amusing stuff?" With a content expression of his face, he lifted his left hand against the carousel next to him.

There was a short bang and seconds later the carousel lay there in ruins.

Kamui swallowed as he took one step back. "Stop it…"

"What are you waiting for, Shiro-kun?" Seishiro shook his head. "Create a barrier field!"

A smile touched Fuma's face as he lifted his head against one of the huge rollercoasters.

Seishiro rushed towards Kamui. "Go!" he yelled. "Hurry!"

"I-I can't!" Kamui closed his eyes. "I can't do it."

Seishiro stopped. "What do you mean, you can't?"

"He means he is not able to create a barrier field", Fuma explained in his dark tone of voice. "He means a lot of innocent people are going to perish." The smirk on his face widened, as the palm of his hand was still facing the rollercoaster.

Suddenly, the light vanished from the streets and the amusement park disappeared from Kamui's sight. All that was left were rocks, floating around in an endlessly dark nowhere. Startled, he threw a puzzled glance at Seishiro. "That's one of your illusions."

"Well, since you're not able to create a barrier field… After all, that's the lamest joke I've ever heard. And you want to be the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven?"

Kamui lowered his head. "This is… going to protect the people?"

Seishiro looked back at him, unbelievingly. "Are you kidding? He already broke one of my illusions once, remember? And that was way back when he was nothing more but an ordinary high school kid. But what choice do I have? I'm stuck here with the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven and he's not even able to create a barrier field."

"Yeah, well, that's not my fault!" Kamui started to feel fed up again. "I don't know how it's done, okay? So what's the big deal anyway? I'm not to blame! So stop picking on me!"

"Oh right." Seishiro crossed his arms. "Any other techniques you are not able to perform? Any other powers you don't posses? Sorry, I'm just asking in advance, so that I won't be surprised again by any sudden confessions."

Kamui put his hands akimbo. "Very funny. Who do you think I am? Some loser?"

"Well, I certainly expected something more from the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven. But not even a barrier field? Geez."

"Are you still dwelling on that single defect? After all, your fighting technique is far from varied either. All you can do is put up your silly illusion. And obviously you can't even chance the landscape!"

Seishiro rolled his eyes. "Well, where do you want to fight? On some flower meadow?"

Fuma cleared his throat cautiously. "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt…"

Seishiro turned around. "Well, can't you see, we're busy here?"

Kamui lifted his hand. "You better not interrupt!"

Fuma stared back in disbelief. "You may have forgotten who your enemy is!"

Seishiro and Kamui turned around to face him. "You have no idea!" And with a sudden blast of lightning, Kamui unleashed his powers against Fuma, who quickly jumped aside, only to be hit by a dozen of black ravens conjured by the Sakurazukamori.

Fuma was thrown back to the ground and before he was able to get on his feet again, the demonic branches of the cherry tree wrapped around his body to restrain his movements.

"You think this is going to be so easy?" Fuma closed his eyes and with a single bit of his powers the Sakurazukamori's spell was broken. "Now I'll-"

The light hit him in a sudden surprise and with an intensity the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth would have never imagined. In less than an instant, he disappeared into thin air in order to retreat back to the Parliament.

For a few seconds Kamui just stared with a blank expression. But eventually his lips started to curve slightly and a feeling of adrenaline took over his paralysis. "I did it!!", he smiled. "I can't believe it!! Did you just see that?? I chased him away!!"

The Sakurazukamori lifted his hand and the illusion dissolved into gently dropping cherry petals. "You did, indeed."

* * *

The interior of the café created a solemn atmosphere. There were a few guests sitting on the tables and the calm surrounding was only interrupted by Kamui's hyper chatting.

"And then I suddenly felt this incredible power and it just came out of nowhere and I can't believe I actually did it! I did it!! Can you believe it?? I chased him away! This is so great! I mean no other Seal has ever succeeded in chasing him away and now!"

Seishiro simply kept on nodding. "It was truly amazing, Shiro-kun. I have to admit, I'm quite a bit surprised."

"Yeah well!" Kamui smiled self-confidently. "It would appear I'm a match for him after all."

"Right, as long as you don't forget the tiny little help you got from the Sakurazukamori."

"Yeah, yeah, alright, I admit it." Kamui rolled his eyes. "Your techniques were pretty amazing too, especially the one with the cherry branches. I guess that really caught him off guard."

Seishiro laughed. "It did, but not as much as your sudden superpower finishing attack."

"Hey, that's actually quite a fitting name for it."

"Yes, if you keep that up, I'm pretty sure the world will be saved."

Kamui grinned. "To hear that from the mouth of a Dragon of Earth."

"Well, I actually wish the world to be saved, so that I and Suba…-" Seishiro stopped.

Kamui stopped.

Silence.

Both of them stared into each other's eyes. "He's still up there trapped in the gondola!"

"I have to save him!!", Kamui hissed as he suddenly realized what he was doing here and where he should be right now.

Seishiro's attitude changed immediately as well. "Don't you dare! _I _will be the one to save him!" And with a certain superiority in his eyes, the Sakurazukamori jumped to his feet and rushed towards the exit.

Kamui however didn't bother to run after him. Instead he couldn't suppress an evil smirk as the signaled the waiter to come over. "Excuse me, but I just wanted to tell you that this man over there is about to leave without paying the bill."

"What?!" The waiter beckoned to the bouncers, who instantly turned around and took Seishiro into custody.

With a content expression Kamui paid his own bill and stood up. With great satisfaction he strolled past the struggling Sakurazukamori and gave the latter a pleasant smile. "Well then, I'm off to save Subaru. Au revoir."

"Just wait, you little brat…", Seishiro growled. "There will be payback for this."


End file.
